


finding out

by justlikeit



Category: NCIS
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Not a good translator, the link of original text at the chapter one, translated versions
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs和DiNozzo被下了药，Gibbs能够原谅自己的不够强大吗？。这件事直接导致了Tony离开NCIS去寻找他的家人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568580) by [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58). 



> or copy that : http://archiveofourown.org/works/568580/chapters/1017800
> 
> sincerely appreciate all the people in my life  
> 免责声明:我不拥有与NCIS有关的任何东西

第一章

在他们眼前的是一个被多辆警车和救护车包围着的巨大的仓库。他们被告知发生了什么事,但是他们无法相信这一套说辞。他们不能。他们唯一想知道的就是Tony和Gibbs是否安好。

Ziva和McGee互相看着点了点头,走在了最前面。

Ducky和Palmer随后跟上。

Palmer一看到眼前的景象脸上的血色瞬时褪尽。他知道这幅景象在很长一段时间内都会在他脑海中挥之不去。

他希望事情不会是看上去的那样子。

************************************

Ziva惊恐地看着眼前躺着的两个人。他妈的到底发生了什么?

Ducky走了过去,看到这景象下意识地掩住嘴。

“让我们送他们去医院。在他们醒来之前我们都没办法知道事情的真相。”Ducky低声说,他弯下腰去,把两具紧贴着的男性躯体分开。

“哦,Anthony。“眼泪无法控制地溢出，他看到了血。“Jethro，发生了什么事?“他希望他的老朋友能够醒来告诉他们。

Ziva愤怒地低头看了一眼,她的眼睛像黑洞一样黑暗。“如果Gibbs是在能够行动的情况对Tony做下了这样的事，无论我对他有什么感情，我都会让他付出低价。这完全是暴行，没有人可以侥幸逃脱惩罚。”

“Ziva,亲爱的，我理解你的感受。但是,这是Jethro。你真的认为他会这样子对待任何人，尤其是Anthony?”

“我当然希望不是这样,但是,已经有太多人让我失望了。在我和他们两个都谈过之前我不会妄下结论。但在那之后,我会做出决定。接下来我会一直待在Tony身边。“Ziva停了一下,“以防万一发生别的事情。如果有必要的话，我会保护他免于来自自己的伤害。”

Ducky摇了摇头,他看着带着Tony的担架被推远,Ziva迅速地跟上。

“你真的认为有另一种解释吗Ducky?”McGee轻声问道。

“必须得有，Timothy。Jethro永远不会这样做。“Ducky回答说,他依旧心存希望。

************************************

Tony呻吟着慢慢清醒。这样微不足道的动作却引发了一连串令人震惊的疼痛，从身后隐秘的位置开始直直的穿过他整个身体。

“到底发生了什么?”他咕哝着意识到他正趴在床上。当他试图翻身时疼痛再次击穿了他。

此时从旁边伸出了一只手压住了他的肩膀,温柔却坚定地阻止他再次移动。Ziva移动到床边坐下来,这样他不需要哪里使劲就可以看到她。

“发生了什么事?”Tony问道,有些害怕知道发生了什么。

“这就是我要问你的。”她有些退缩地说。

此时Tony明白，真的有某些非常糟糕的事发生了。

“Gibbs在哪儿?他还好，是吗?“Tony挣扎着移动,忽略身体的疼痛。

“Tony，冷静下来，他很好,。“Ziva把他推回到床上。

“那你是什么意思?到底是怎么回事?为什么我的…。”他突然停下了。

“好吧,我要问你一件事,你必须跟我说实话。“Ziva盯着他看。

“行，只是问完之后，我需要和Gibbs谈谈。”

“我不认为这是个明智的决定。“Ziva的声音变得有点冷硬。

“为什么?”

“Tony,Gibbs强奸你了吗?”

Tony的眼神充满了惊恐，那个词语猛然间刺穿了他的大脑。“不,他当然没有。这就是发生在我身上的事?我被强奸了。”

“是的,对于昨晚你还记得什么?”

“我们一起出去喝一杯,然后你们先离开了。Gibbs和我待在那儿又喝了一轮,然后……“Tony的声音消失了。“我不记得了，接下来的记忆都很模糊。你为什么会问是不是Gibbs攻击了我?”

“当我们发现你们的时候,他…。“Ziva挥舞着她的手。

“哦,但是,不，Gibbs不可能这样做。这里肯定有别的事情发生了。总是这样的。”Tony结结巴巴地说。

“Tony我理解你,但是证据表明,那就是Gibbs。”她抚慰性的把手放在他的肩上。

“不!“Tony喊着推开她的手。“他永远不会这样做。我认识他已经很多年了。一定有别的什么事。只要让我一个人静一静,找出答案。”他低下头,埋到他的枕头里抽泣着。

 

************************************

Ducky坐着盯着Gibbs开始清醒过来。

“Duck?发生什么事了?“Gibbs咕哝着，从床上撑起身。

“你还记得昨晚的事吗?”Ducky问。

Gibbs皱着眉头看着他。他不喜欢Ducky这样说话的声音。“DiNozzo在哪儿?”

“我将回答你所有的问题,但请先回答我的。“Ducky说道。

有什么事情真的,真的出错了。

“我们出去喝一杯,在其他人除了DiNozzo和我离开之后,我们又再喝了一杯,然后…。“Gibbs停了下来。“我不记得了。”

“哦。“Ducky轻声说。

“Duck,DiNozzo在哪?“Gibbs有些害怕听到答案。

“他在另一个房间。“Ducky看着Gibbs从被窝中挣扎起身。“但是你不能见他。无论如何不是现在。”

“为什么不行,他是我的资深探员。“Gibbs怒视着他。他的蓝眼睛像蓝宝石一样闪烁着。

“你不能,直到我们找出昨晚发生了什么事。“Ducky等到Gibbs停下了动作看着他。

“你认为昨晚发生什么事吗?”

“到目前为止所呈现出的样子，是的。“Ducky停顿了一会儿,然后直视着Gibbs的眼睛。“看起来是你强奸了他，Jethro。”

TBC


	2. 第二章

第二章

Gibbs只是盯了Ducky一会儿。然后他推掉他身上覆盖着的所有东西,冲进浴室,对着马桶呕吐。

Ducky很高兴他们是在一个单人病房里,其中还包含了一个浴室。对每个人来说接下来事情都会变得艰难,尤其是对于Anthony和Gibbs。

Gibbs对着马桶吐了很久直到胃里没剩下任何东西可吐。

这是一场噩梦。

它不能发生。

他永远不会伤害Tony。

他太关心他了。

他爱他。

“Jethro?“Ducky试探地问，即使呕吐的造成的响声早已经停了。

几分钟之后,他听到水龙头被打开。Ducky走了几步坐到椅子上,等待着。一旦他的老朋友恢复回原来的样子,他知道那里会有一大堆问题等着他。

Gibbs慢慢走回房间,他的脸上只剩下苍白。他一回到床边，就整个人倒在了上面。他随意地把被子盖在身上，就像是他已经没有力气再去做这样的动作了。

Ducky站起身,替他好好整理了一下，把被子完全覆盖住他的身体。他可以看到薄被下Jethro强壮的身体在不停地颤抖。

“你怎么知道我…。“Gibbs停顿了一下,忍不住呜咽。他的手紧紧地抓着被子。他心中升起一股迫切的需要，想去亲自确认Tony的状况。但是如果Ducky说的话是真的,他是他年轻的朋友现在最不想见到的人，或许是永远都不会再想见他了。

”Jethro。“Ducky讨厌看到他这样。不管证据是怎样显示的，他仍然无法相信Gibbs会这么做。

“开始吧，Duck。“Gibbs轻声说。

“有人叫来了警察,因为你们两人被发现时，处于一种毫无抵抗力的无意识状态。当我们到达那里分开你们两个的时候。呃……你正在侵犯Tony，还有……他流血了。明显没有经过润滑和扩张。”

“哦,上帝,我想我又要吐了。”Gibbs嘟囔着。

Ducky一把抓住医院里使用的小小的灰色呕吐桶，举起来递给他。Gibbs抓起它,俯下身就要吐了。

 

“我们正在等着报告，看在你的身体里有没有残留着什么，当然，Tony醒来之后我们也会询问他还记得的事。”

眼泪不受控制的冲出Gibbs的眼眶,从他的脸上流下。

************************************

Tony转过头,怒视着Ziva。”他没有,也不会强奸我。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“但是,证据是这么说的，Tony“Ziva轻声说，想让他冷静下来。

Tony在他开始移动时痛苦地呻吟。”Damn。”

“你在干什么?“Ziva逼近，试图阻止他。

“我需要找到Gibbs,看看他是否还好。“Tony平静地说。

“你需要看看他是否还好?“她的声音充满了怀疑。

“是的,Ziva，如果像我一样,他也不记得发生的事。就像有人告诉你,你攻击了一个朋友，但在记忆中这个时间段完全是一片空白，你会是什么感觉?"

“我不知道。”

“Ziva。“Tony苦涩地笑了。“如果Gibbs想要和我做爱,他唯一所需要做的就是问我。我想要他已经很久了，久到我自己也记不清了。所以你能看到为什么这件事根本没道理发生。如果他问了或者吻了我，该死的如果他向我做过任何和性有关的动作,我就会像一件廉价的西装一样扑到他身上去。“Tony看着她。“我想去看他。要么你把他带来这里,要么我去找他。很简单。”

“在这儿等着,我去跟Ducky谈谈。“Ziva点点头,走出他的房间。

************************************

房间的门开了,Ziva探头看着房内。她注意到的第一件事就是一个极其苍白的Gibbs,他布满血丝眼神涣散的双眼也转向她。

“Ducky,我可以跟你说一会儿话吗?”

“当然,亲爱的。Jethro我马上回来。”

当他一走出房间,就马上把身后的门关上了,做完这些之后他转向Ziva。

“Tony醒了。但他不记得任何事情。他所有还记得的是他们在我们离开后再喝了一杯,没什么其他的。”

Ducky皱起了眉头。”Jethro说了同样的话。我怀疑他们是被下药了。他怎么说…怎么样?”老人挥舞着手试图表示他的意思。

“Tony说,Gibbs不会强奸他。一定有别的什么事。他还提到,如果Gibbs曾希望和Tony发生性关系，他只会回答‘yes’。Gibbs根本不需要强奸他。他还说,如果我们不带Gibbs去见他,他就自己来这儿。Tony非常担心Gibbs。”

“整件事真的非常奇怪。我开始同意Anthony说的话了。这一切完全说不通。我会去和Jethro再谈谈。我不知道我该怎么和他说要带他去看年轻的Anthony。”

************************************

门开了,Ducky走了进来,在医院的病床旁边坐下。

“Jethro,Anthony想见你。”他说,看着Gibbs盯着他，眼睛毫不遮掩的显露出已经无法再承受的痛苦。

TBC


	3. 第三章

第三章

Tony等了长的几乎要超出他忍受范围的时间。Ziva终于回到了病房里,但他仍然没有见到Gibbs的踪影。

“看来就是这样了。”他咕哝着说，开始紧咬牙关试图忽略着疼痛撑起身体。

“DiNozzo,你到底在做什么?“Gibbs冲到他身边,把他按回了床上。

Tony抬头看着他,Gibbs突然意识到他正在把年轻人按倒在床上。下一秒他仿佛被烫到一般迅速地把手抽了回来。

“Gibbs,别这样。“Tony直直地看着他的上司。他可以看到他眼睛的痛苦和恐惧。“无论发生了什么事都不是你的错。”

“你怎么知道?你还记得吗?”

“不,我不记得。”Tony轻声叹息。“但是,就如同我对Ziva说的一样。如果你想和我睡，你所需要做的就是问我。我就会说‘yes’。”

“DiNozzo，呃……Tony,他们发现我们的时候。我在你的身体里。不管你如何看待它。不能否认我对你做了这样的事。”

“我认为你们都受到了侵犯。”Ducky说着走进了房间。他突然意识到两人都盯着他。

“当然，是以不同的方式。你们都被下药了，是一种我从来没有见过的化合物，而且你们俩中的药都是不同的。”

“你说的不同是什么意思?“Gibbs问道，从Tony身边撤离。

Tony同样不解地摇了摇头,注意力回到Ducky身上。

“嗯,Jethro，你的会引起性冲动,以及记忆丧失。有点像约会强奸类型的案子里常用的药物。在你的情况下,很明显他们让你达到非常性奋却无意识的状态,这样他们就可以……”他挥舞着他的手在两个男人之间比划着。

“为什么会有人想要这样做?“Tony问道。

“我不知道，我亲爱的男孩。对于你,药性又是不同的。我必须得去查更多的资料,因为从你身上收集到的药物更加复杂，已经我超出了我的知识范围。”

“它有哪些方面的作用?“Tony是开始担心。

“嗯,有些是能够帮助女性怀孕的自然草药和药物。我需要调查他们想做什么，还有要等待其他更多的药物测试报告才能回答你。”

Tony看着Gibbs,笑了。“我告诉过你,你没有那样对我。”

“但我的确做了。“Gibbs走了出去。

“给他时间，Anthony。他一直很关心你，但是现在他无法忽视自己的身体被用作一个工具来伤害你。well，他很难过自己心中这一关。”

“Ok，Ducky。“Tony在床上安定下来,闭上了眼睛。

******************************

“Noooo !”Tony大声尖叫。

Gibbs和Ziva冲进房间，他们两人一直坐在外面无法入睡，满心疑惑着谁会这样做,以及为什么。

他抓住了Tony的手臂,所以年轻人一睁眼就能看到他。

“Tony。“Gibbs希望能把他从噩梦中解脱出来。

Tony睁开了眼睛,盯着Gibbs蓝色的虹膜。恐惧填满了他淡褐色的瞳孔，Tony尖叫着爬向床的另一边。

“不要碰我,不要。”

Gibbs向后退了几步,整个人僵住了。Ziva快步向病床走去。

“Tony。”她的声音平静而舒缓。

Tony晃了晃他的头,再起头环顾四周时他的眼睛已经回复清明。“Ziva ?“他一下子记起来刚刚发生的事——噩梦,还有他看到Gibbs时的反应。

“Gibbs。”他伸出他的手,却只能眼睁睁地看着那双蓝眼睛里的某些东西一点点死去。那个他爱的男人转身离开了房间。无论是谁做了这件事，这样做不仅侵犯了他们，还可能永远拆散他们两个。眼泪从他的眼中落下,所有他想要的只是Gibbs的一个拥抱，但同时在那之中还有些别的——他的恐惧。是对Gibbs的身体,而不是他的灵魂。不知怎么的他的脑中明白,但他的心没有。Tony从来没有想过他会害怕Leroy Jethro Gibbs。

“Tony。“Ziva拥抱了他。“你们两个会和……,”她停顿了一下,“心理医生谈谈?“当Ducky朝她点点头,她继续说。“然后你就会修好它，而且会变得更加坚强。”

Tony朝她微笑,但是他的眼睛里没有笑意。

他希望他可以相信这些话。

************************************

“第一阶段已经完成,就像你要求的那样。”年轻女子微笑着说。

“好,现在我们必须等待。我所有的努力都不会白费。”一个身材高大,苗条的老人低声说。

************************************

两个星期过去了,Tony被准许回家。他已经和心理医生谈过了，慢慢地接受了所有发生了的事情。他仍然有这些噩梦,Gibbs攻击他,其中一些是如此糟糕,他醒了，然后冲到浴室呕吐。他并不百分之百这样觉得，但是每个人都告诉他,这是他身体的应激方式。

Tony问Ziva， McGee和Ducky，Gibbs是怎么做的，他得知Gibbs也在看心理医生,但并没有起到多大效果。Ducky私下里告诉他，Gibbs正在被无尽的内疚吞噬。从他们描述中，Gibbs几乎是不吃不睡。Tony痛恨事情发展成这样。他想做的一切就是去Gibbs那里,在他沉睡的时候抱住他。坐在Gibbs身边,确保他好好吃饭。但是他不能。每个人似乎都认为这样只会使事情变得更糟。

最终，他决定离开这里。他有一个朋友生活在一个小镇，离这里有一小时的路程。她是医生。他是在她和他的一个兄弟会弟兄约会时和她遇见的。他们两个的关系后来就变得像哥哥和妹妹。Madeline Hartley是当他需要逃跑的时候想到的第一个人。

************************************

Madeline似乎只是无休止地盯着他。

“什么?”他终于恼怒的问。

“让我取一些你的血液,放进这个杯子里。我只是想确保你没有什么事。”

“Maddie，他们把我从医院里放出来了,我当然没事。”

“拜托,Tony。我爱你，所以别让我担心。”她恳求。

“很好,如果这能让你开心一点的话。”他抱怨道。

“它会的。“她冲过去拥抱了他。

************************************

Madeline正低头注视着她的检验结果。Tony已经在这儿待了十天,他看起来好了一点,但仍然很不在状态。她知道有什么事情错了,她遗漏了某些东西。他应该还要待在医院里才对。

”你好，Hartley医生,这里是所有的你要的报告。”接待员Sarah微笑着说。

“谢了，Sarah。”她翻阅着,直到她找到Tony的，打开它。她震惊的张大嘴巴。她伸出手一把抓住电话的话筒,用力地拨号。“他们一定是弄错了。”她喃喃自语。

************************************

Tony正坐在门廊上微笑。这是一个美丽的早晨,空气有些寒冷,但仍然感觉很好。早先时候他父亲跟他联络。他的一个企业终于有了盈利，于是他给Tony寄了一笔钱。足够了,事实上,就算他不用再去工作也可以生活了。

但他一想到Gibbs微笑一下就从他的脸上消失了。  
Gibbs在挣扎,他知道,一旦他回去了，他们无法避免的要进行交谈。噩梦仍然在那儿,但情况在逐渐好转。无论是哪个道德败坏的人对他们做了这件事,那个人永远都不会赢。Tony不会让他们赢。他和Gibbs一定能够攻克这关的。

Tony抬起头来,他听到有人叫他的名字。

“嘿Maddie。”当他看到她脸上的表情时胃部感觉被拽了一下。“是什么?”

“我让他们一遍又一遍地做测试。没有错误。”

“什么没有错误?“Tony是开始担心。已经发生过的事难道还不足够吗？

“我…。”她陷于停止。

“Maddie，就直接说吧。”他忍不住咆哮道。

“你怀孕了。”她说得很快。

TBC


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：我知道有点OOC,但是为了这个故事我需要这发生。还有我和我的beta有沟通问题，我们并没有对方的邮件地址。一旦这章被检查完,我将把它换成新版本。希望没有太多的错误。我高兴地看到我在进步lol。

第四章

Maddie领着还在失神中的Tony走进他当初和家里打电话时呆过的那个小房间。她帮助了他走了两三步，跨过前门，来到休息室,她细心地拉着他坐下来。

Tony一碰到他宽敞舒适的三座沙发直接整个人瘫坐了下来,把他的头埋在膝盖之间。Maddie的手隔着他的白衬衫慢慢地揉搓着他的背部。

“你能百分百肯定吗?”他再次问她。

Maddie骨碌碌地转着眼睛,试图提醒自己,根据他的身体系统来说这的确是个冲击,事实上，对于任何人来说都是，更不用说一个男人了。“是的，Tony,我重做了测试很多次，就连实验室也开始厌烦我了。”

他抬头瞥了瞥她,脸上苍白无光,但他还未流出泪滴的淡褐色眼睛正闪闪发亮。“对不起,只是最近发生了很多事情,好吧,我要做什么?“Tony突然大哭出声,任由Maddie试图用她的怀抱抚慰他。

“我们会度过难关。”她低声说，摩挲着他的胳膊，吻了吻他的前额与发梢。

“你不明白,这不能发生,不是现在。”

Maddie能感觉到她的衬衫越来越潮湿,但她唯一在乎的是Tony。他不仅仅是一个病人,他是她的朋友。“为什么不呢？告诉我。”她用她最舒缓的声音说，通常她只会在要传达给她的病人不好的或着令人震惊的消息的时候用这种声音说话。这本应该是一个快乐的时刻,但是不得不再一次考虑到他是一个男人。

“我不能。我希望Gibbs能在这里。”

“你为什么不打电话给他呢?“Maddie的建议只让Tony哭得更加厉害了。

他似乎无法停止这样的命运,从被下药,强奸和失去了他最好的朋友,到现在。现在,他因为那场攻击怀上了他最好的朋友的孩子。“我不能。”他抽泣着,只是抱着她。

“Tony,很明显你需要告诉我你身上发生了什么事。我们真的需要谈谈你对于这个宝宝的打算?”

他抬头看着她,他长长的睫毛已经完全被泪水沾湿了。他英俊的五官清楚地表明他的混乱。“打算?“Tony疑惑的反问。

“是的,你的打算，Tony。你想要留着它吗?“Maddie仔细地看着他。

“我不知道。“Tony低声说。

“好吧,不管你怎样决定，我都支持你。“Maddie等了一会儿,不确定是否要把话题再一次提起,她不想再惹Tony哭泣、“你打算告诉他吗?孩子的父亲,呃……我指另一个父亲?”

Tony边用他的衬衫袖子擦了擦眼睛和鼻子,边离开Maddie坐回原来的位置。“我不知道，虽然他经历了许多各种各样的事，但我真的不知道他能不能搞定这个。我也不知道我能不能。”

“你可以的，Tony,你是如此强大,你永远会是那个幸存下来的人。”

“我太累了,我无法思考。我需要休息,所以我来到这里。我到底该做些什么?”

“让我们先带你上楼,你需要好好睡一觉。你不能在这种状况下做任何决定。我快速地回趟家拿些一些衣服就回来。之后我会待在这里,只要你需要我。”

“谢谢你Maddie。”

“省省吧你。“Maddie微微哼了一声,把他拉了起来。

“你一点都不好笑,你知道的。“Tony喃喃自语,但一丝淡淡的微笑出现在他的脸上。

“让我们把你安置好。”她用胳膊搂住他的腰,带他到楼上自己的卧室。

************************************

Gibbs尖叫着坐了起来。汗水从他的脸上浇注下来。他的胸口发闷,他试图控制呼吸。他用颤抖的手擦了擦脸。只是另一个噩梦。他解开紧紧缠绕着自己的毯子,这是因为之前他在沙发上不停地翻来覆去。最后,他终于解放出了自己的身体,毫不迟疑地把毯子扔到地上。

Gibbs坐起来,他的脚踩上地面,伸出手够到桌子，抓起放在那里的一杯波旁威士忌。他本来想在睡着前喝的,但是显然喝不喝也没有多大区别。

“Jethro?“Ducky轻声喊着他的名字边走进了房子。“哦,我的朋友。”老人说,他看到Gibbs身边一团混乱。

“你想要什么Ducky?“Gibbs反应飞快地询问，迅速抹去脸上的泪水。

“我当然是来看你的。恕我能问问你过得怎样吗?”

“我很好。“Gibbs回答的有点太快了。

“Jethro,很明显你不好。如果你继续这样,我要跟Vance主任反应让你休病假。“Ducky柔和的声音里透着伤心。

“你不能这样做。“Gibbs对他嚷道。工作是他现在的全部。他甚至不能去地下室,因为它让他记起太多关于Tony的回忆。就像它也一遍又一遍让他想起Shannon和Kelly一样,唯一的区别是Tony还活着。

“我可以而且我会，我的朋友。你现在完全只靠咖啡活着。我们从来没见过你吃饭或睡觉,我们也可以向上面反映这情况。你在非常短的时间内失去了很多体重。你全身上下已经没有什么地方可以再瘦的啦。看看你眼睛下面那些眼袋和黑眼圈。上一次你真正睡着是什么时候？”

“我不能，那些噩梦,我不能。”

“这不会持续很长时间的,但你如果不尝试就永远不能治愈你自己。我会给你些能让你昏睡的东西。保证不会让你做梦,但你必须答应我,对于你现在生活的方式你会做些什么。“Ducky在Jethro能打断他之前举起一根手指让他安静“你会和某个人好好谈谈。最后一个不是一个请求,这是一个Vance主任下达的命令。在你第一次约会和谈话结束之后，你立马就可以回来工作。“Ducky递给他一张名片。“她在等你电话。”

“Ducky，我不知道。”

“你睡一觉会感觉更好一些,我保证。躺下,我们明天再谈。”Ducky低声说，他慈祥地帮他的朋友躺下并且给他打了一针。“哦,Jethro,我希望你和亲爱的Anthony能好好地解决这件事。你们两个人之间总有一些特别的东西。我希望你不要因为恐惧失去这些。”他伸出手,轻轻地抚摸Gibbs的脸。

************************************

Tony在第二天早晨醒来。他爬下了床,站在镜子面前，仍然穿着他上床睡觉时穿着的休闲长裤和t恤。Tony站在那里,盯着自己。轻轻地叹息,一只手隔着t恤抚摸着他的腹部，惊讶着他怀着一个孩子。想知道看起来会变的怎样?

会有什么感觉?

Tony不愿再去想在接下来9个月里会发生什么事。对于那些他还没有准备好。他伸过手去,抓起一个枕头塞在他的衬衫下面，托住它。他轻轻地抚摸着隆起,怀疑这就是他将要变成的样子。Tony笑着拉开了t恤，让枕头掉到地上。

“Tony,早餐。“Maddie从楼下喊。

“来了。“Tony咧嘴一笑,很高兴今天是周末,这样她就可以在这里陪他了。

“所以我们今天早上过得如何?”她问道，当他走进乡村别墅风格的厨房。

“我感觉不错。就是觉得身体有点沉。我猜接下来第一件事就是我的辞呈。“Tony的微笑消失了,他想到他要离开他所有的朋友,家人和Gibbs。

“我从来没有真正考虑过这个。我猜你是真的打算这样做，是吗?“Maddie伸手握住了他的手。轻轻用力。她知道这份工作对Tony来说意味着什么。

“是的,我决定了。我没办法对他们说：对不起我不能去现场，这对我的身体很危险。然后，当然，还要解释了体重增加和身材的变化。然后要求休产假?这样做只是让事情更加简单。”

“还有呃……其他人你可以告诉的吗?”

“我是在考虑打电话给Ducky。”Tony咬着嘴唇。“Ok,我和Gibbs被下药。当我们都在医院里醒来,没有前一晚的记忆,接着我们被告知我们做爱了。“Tony看着Maddie的脸。“好吧,看起来是他强奸了我。Ducky,他研究过我摄入的那些药物。通过你们两个说的话,我们就能发现也许我能怀孕就是我和Gibbs遭受攻击的原因。如果是这样,那么我猜攻击了我们的人肯定非常清楚我的身体情况。”

Maddie看着他，点头表示同意。“还有,你家族的历史,你现在的状况可能是遗传造成的,这就是为什么选择了你。这也可能意味着Gibbs只是恰好被利用的，因为你们两个花了那么多时间待在一起。”

Tony的脸突然间变得惨白，猛地站起来冲到洗手间里呕吐。Maddie跟在他身后进来,抚摸着他的背。“哦,上帝。”他哽咽了。“Gibbs在痛苦着,自责着,而这些都是我的错。”

“我们还不知道。打电话给Ducky,邀请他过来。让我们试着把这些事搞定。”

************************************

Ducky没有看清是谁打来的就直接接起了电话。“你好,Anthony,你好吗?我们都很担心…是的;当然,我确信每个人….ok。如果那是你希望的，其他什么都别说了。”他抓起一支笔,开始写一个地址。“是的,我记下地址了。我很快就会去见你。”

电话挂断之后Ducky依旧一直盯着它。很显然是发生了什么事,但他希望无论那是什么最终都能够帮到Jethro。

************************************

“Tony，坐下来,停止踱步。这有些烦人。“Maddie咕哝道。

Tony转向她,咧嘴笑着坐下来。不久他开始用他的脚不同的轻敲地板。Maddie甚至把一只手按在他的膝盖上来阻止他。这时一阵敲门声打断了她下一秒就要进行的说教。

“我不能这么做。“Tony突然说。“如果他告诉了每个人怎么办?上帝啊,如果他不相信我怎么办?”一只手伸过来捂他的嘴,阻止他说话。

“会没事的,相信我。“她一直等到他点了点头,才把她的手撤走接着走去应门。

Tony听到一个模糊不清的对话,然后他看见了他。“Ducky。“Tony站起来和老人拥抱。

“Anthony,”Ducky退后一步,这样他就可以看看Tony。“你的脸色好多了。”

“Gibbs怎么样了?”Tony问他一直想知道的一件事。

“恐怕他并不是特别好。”

Maddie看到了Tony脸上的表情。“不管我们知道了什么,这都不是你的错。”

“什么不是他的错?Anthony,请告诉我是怎么回事?”

“Ducky。“Maddie向他介绍完自己后咧嘴一笑;他坚持让她叫他Ducky。“我需要你保证你不会告诉任何人。除非Tony和我告诉你可以说。”

“当然,Maddie,我现在就向你保证。”

“请坐吧Ducky，你会需要它的。“Tony坐下来,另两人紧随其后。“好吧……呃……似乎,我很可能是……”

Maddie对Tony的口吃摇了摇头。这个人,直到现在为止,从未失去过他伶牙俐齿的语言能力。有时他会说错,但总是有话说。

“Tony怀孕了而Gibbs是另一个父亲。”她毫无遮掩地替他说了出来。

TBC


	5. 第五章

第五章

Ducky只是盯着Tony,他看着Maddie移动到Tony身边,把一只手放在她的朋友的肩膀表示她的支持。

“对不起，Anthony，我想我听错了。”他干笑了几声。“你能再重复一遍吗?”

Tony低头看着地上，深吸了一口气，然后目光转回到老人身上。“我怀孕了,是Maddie意外发现的。我们希望我们三个可以坐下来好好谈一谈,也许理清几件事情,然后决定从哪里着手。”

”Jethro是不是……“Ducky挥着手示意。

“是的,他是。“Tony低声说。

Maddie走向Ducky，递给他Tony的检测报告。他们需要他挺过并且接受这个冲击,之后他们才可以放心将重心移到其他事物上。

“你打算什么时候告诉他?”Ducky问，严肃地盯着报告,那些信息似乎证实了Tony实际上说的是事实。

“我不知道，Ducky。”

Ducky的眼睛瞟向他。“Anthony,我亲爱的孩子，你需要告诉他。这可能正好能拯救他脱离苦海。”

“也可能把他推到悬崖边缘。你还记得Shannon和Kelly吗?我不能这么对他。你知道他怎样看待我,你认为他会怎样对待这个孩子,他会不会认为这是一场强奸带来的苦果?”

" Tony…. “

“不是现在，Ducky,你会帮助我们吗?“Tony恐惧地睁大眼睛。

Ducky笑着拥抱了他。“当然我会帮助你,你尽管告诉我你需要什么。我从现在开始会守口如瓶。”

“谢谢你Ducky，让我们坐下来好好谈谈吧。顺便我也得去吃些点心了,这可是医嘱。“Tony看着Maddie笑着说。

“她完全正确,Anthony。你必须照顾好自己,现在你就要给这个世界带来一个新生命了。”

“我知道Ducky。“Tony笑着走进厨房。

Ducky等了几分钟,确保年轻人离开了他的听力范围。他转身面向Maddie。

“他事实上到底怎么样?“Ducky想知道。

Maddie叹了口气。“我不确定他已经完全接受了这件事。但是,你了解Tony，他总是用笑话隐藏真实的自己。”

“是的,我知道我们的Anthony是怎样的人。”

“你找到任何更多关于Tony和Gibbs摄入的药物的信息吗?”

“well，我的第一个结论是正确的。Anthony的组合药物功效是增加怀孕的机会，而Jethro的则是记忆抑制剂以及春药。”

“好吧,看来这可能是真的,这一切都是针对Tony开展的。Gibbs只是被利用了,因为他们的大多数时间都在一起。”

************************************

Tony站着吃着三明治，脑中不停地思考着所发生的一切。他想的如此入神，以至于当手机响起的时候他几乎跳了起来。Tony把它从他的口袋里拿出来,咧嘴一笑,读着上面显示的名字。

“嗨,爸爸,你近况如何?”一当他听清他父亲在说什么，Tony的脸就沉了下来。“不,你不能把那些钱拿回去…。是的，爸爸，我知道是你给我的,但有些事情发生了,我不确定我还可以继续工作。有些事情我需要向前看,提前计划。爸爸,听……什么…”Tony把手机从耳边拿开。

他的手无力地垂下撞到了桌子上的盘子，顺带着盘中的三明治也因此跌落到地上,盘子在冲击力下变得粉碎。他跌跌撞撞地转身,却又撞到桌角。眼泪从他的眼睛里无法抑制的奔涌而出,他靠着碗柜无力滑落到地板上开始啜泣。

Ducky和Maddie冲进来,惊慌地发现Tony在流泪。他们跪到他的膝盖两侧。

“Tony,怎么了?“Maddie问道。

“是我父亲,”他哽咽了。

“他想要什么，Anthony?”Ducky知道老Anthony DiNozzo可能感兴趣的东西。

“他想要回那些钱,当我告诉他我做不到,因为我不能继续工作,我得好好计划未来。”Tony停顿了一会儿。“他说他再也不想理我了。他从头到尾也没有问过我到底是怎么了，为什么我不能去工作。我父亲不在乎。”Maddie轻轻地抚摸他的头发,他蜷缩着,把他的头靠在她的大腿上。

“这里还有我们，Tony。”她的声音很温暖，安抚人心。

Ducky抓起簸箕和扫把,开始清理破盘子的碎片。他讨厌Tony的父亲这样对他，再一次的。通常在这种时候,Ducky会给Jethro打电话。Ducky比以往任何时候都更相信Jethro需要被告诉关于这个婴儿的事。它将拯救他的老朋友,他确信。

************************************

即使是星期六，Abby也仔细地盯着在她面前的屏幕,音乐被开的非常大声。Gibbs走了进来,发现Ziva和McGee不对劲。在哥特女孩常年笑容灿烂的脸上少见的出现了皱眉。

”Abby。”Gibbs喊道。

她咧嘴一笑,关小了音乐,然后跑过去拥抱他。“Gibbs”。

“怎么了Abby?”他在她抱完松手的时候说。

“我在担心Tony。”

Gibbs觉得他的胸口在她说出他的名字的时候隐隐作痛。“他怎么了?“他想知道,他还担心着他。

“我知道这对他和你来说都很困难。你,我亲眼看到了。我一直没有听到关于Tony的消息,我们都没有听到他的消息。你有吗?“Abby问，她的眼睛瞪得大大的,关心着她失踪的朋友。

“不,我没有,他可能只是需要时间。他经历了很多。“Gibbs咬紧牙齿喃喃自语。

就在这时, Jimmy Palmer走了进来,微笑着向他们打招呼。" Hi。”

Abby飞快地看向他“你有Tony的消息吗?Ducky有吗?”

“呃……我没有，Ducky博士出门了。”Jimmy耸耸肩回答道。

“出去?去哪里?“Gibbs问，他本应该在这里见到老人的。

“我不知道，他接到了一个紧急电话,不得不离开。”

Gibbs皱着眉头，他的直觉在尖叫,他,但他不知道为什么。

有什么事发生了。

************************************

Maddie帮Tony在床上躺好,回到楼下来跟Ducky谈话。

Ducky坐在那儿浏览她给他的Tony的医疗信息,。

"他怎么样?“Ducky问。

“安定下来了,我想他现在在写一封信。他想要你把它带回去。“Maddie回答。

“哦，当然可以。反正我肯定会去看看Jethro的。”

“你认为Tony应该告诉他吗?”

“是的,我确定，Maddie。这两个男人之间总有一些独特的东西。他们只是需要向着一个正确的方向被推一把。我是这么认为的。”Ducky诚实地回答。“Jethro很痛苦,因为那些他认为他对Tony做的事情。直到他们好好沟通之前，没有什么其他能帮助他的。”

“我会继续和Tony谈谈,看看我能做什么。我只希望他快乐。”

“我也一样,亲爱的。现在，我最好上去看看，顺便换个话题。”

************************************

Tony坐在他的床上,准备好了一个密封的信封,等待着Ducky。门开了,年长的法医走了进来。

“嘿,Ducky,谢谢你来看我,你能不能,”他停了一下。“替我把这个转交给Vance主任。”

”Anthony。”Ducky低声说着接过他的信。

“我不能呆在那里,起码不能是我还带着孩子的时候。“Tony低头看着他平坦结实的腹部。

“我知道,但是没有另外的方法吗?”

“你告诉我Ducky?“Tony耸了耸肩。

Ducky看着他,片刻后叹了口气。他知道,没有别的路可走。“好的，我的男孩。我明天会再来。”

“再见Ducky，谢谢。”

Ducky微笑着，挥着手离开。

送走了Ducky，Tony蜷缩回床上,抱着一个枕头开始哭泣。他从来没有感到如此孤独和迷茫。

************************************

Ducky最后回到了海军大院,很高兴得知Vance主任刚好在他的办公室里。他并不想办好这件事，对于这里的所有人来说这同样也是一个难题,。他主要担心的是Jethro,很有可能这将是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

他敲了敲办公室的门,等着，直到他听到低沉的声音从里面传出。

Leon Vance抬起头,Ducky走了进来。“Mallard博士，Gibbs还好吗?”

“Vance主任,我来这儿不是为了Jethro,但是说了我要做什么也不会对整件事有什么帮助。“Ducky走过去把信封递给他。

“你有什么想告诉我的吗，Mallard博士?”Vance抬起眉毛看着他。

“这不是关于我的。我认为你最好看一看。”

他点了点头,慢慢打开信封,抽出里面的白纸。当他展开它开始阅读的时候,他的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。

“这是真的吗?”Vance必须得问。

“是的，Jethro正在实验室和Abby在一起。”

“我认为这是最好的时机来做这件事了。“他签上名，知道这马上就会引发爆炸般的反应。

************************************

Gibbs咆哮着,打开Vance办公室的门。“你到底想要什么?”他惊讶地停了下来,他看见Ducky坐在那里。

“这不是又一次关于我的健康的狗屁，是吗?”

“不，Gibbs，不是。”他们回答。

“拜托，Jethro，只是好好听他说。这很重要。”

Gibbs转身回来，挥舞着他的手示意他们继续

 

“高级资深探员Anthony DiNozzo辞职了。”他开门见山地说。

TBC


	6. 第六章

第六章

“Tony什么?“Gibbs大声吼道。他转过头来看着Ducky。“你清楚这件事吗?”

“这不是因为你，Jethro。”

Ducky的声音很平静。

“这是基于他现在健康状况的考虑。并不是什么会致命或者非常严重的问题，但他的确需要医疗上的帮助。Anthony所需要的只是在他告诉别人之前的一点点时间。”

“我…。“Gibbs看了一眼Ducky和Vance，转身走出了办公室

Vance看着Ducky。“Mallard博士,DiNozzo探员怎么样了?”

“他很好。Anthony确实需要时间来处理他现在所正在经历的状况。”

“我不得不接受他的辞职,但如果他需要我们,我们就在这里。“Vance向Ducky快速的点点头,然后低头继续处理桌上的文件。

************************************

Abby恐惧地盯着Ducky。

“你说他辞职了是什么意思?他不能。我不允许。Tony是我的三个火枪手之一。除了Gibbs和你Ducky,就数他和我认识的时间最长了。”

“他只是需要一些时间。”Ducky重复说着。“直到他联系你之前你什么也别做,。当然,你可以给他一个简短的消息说你在乎他，当他需要你的时候你会在那里。不要去追踪他。Anthony真的急需处理一些事情。”

“但是…”

“Abigail,我的意思是不要去找到他在哪里或者要去哪里。“Ducky严厉地说。

“我们得理解那样做并不正确，Abby,还有Mcgee。”Ziva答道。很明显,有些事情Tony希望Ducky能非常严肃地对待。

“明白。”McGee回答,他的一只手覆在Abby的肩上。

“明白了。“Abby撅着嘴,她将遵守她的诺言,尽管她的手指恨不得马上敲击键盘找到他在哪里。

“我最好去找到Jethro。我必须说,你对于这个消息的反应比他好太多啦。“Ducky转身离开。

“哦,可怜的Gibbs。”Abby站着把Ziva和McGee拉进一个拥抱。她的小世界变得土崩瓦解,她讨厌改变。但至少她还有这两个人在她身边。

她的确还有他们对吗?Abby拉开距离,盯着其他两个人。“你们俩谁都不会离开,是吗?”她眯起眼睛怀疑的说道。

McGee笑了笑,他微笑得很温柔。“没有Abby我们哪儿也不去。”

”McGee说的很对。“Ziva附和他。

************************************

Tony盯着那些药,而Maddie已经无力的摊在桌子上。在他的手里握着一张纸，上面列着他的食谱。他抬头看着她。“你是在开玩笑吧?”

“Tony,你怀孕了，你的身体需要某些东西。我们必须确保孩子不会缺少任何所需的物质——假设你是一个女人的情况下。”

“他妈的我当然应该这样做。大多数日子里我甚至不能照顾自己。“Tony呻吟着低头把自己埋在怀里。

“我在这里帮你,Ducky也是。“Maddie停顿了一会儿说。“你确定没有其他人你想告诉的了吗?”

“不,我现在还不能告诉他。“Tony用口型表示他的谢意的时候他的电话突然响了。“嘿,Ducky,什……是的，这样挺好。好的，确保他一切OK。我保证我很快就会打电话给他。”

Maddie盯着他,等着知道到底是怎么回事。“所以?”

“Gibbs没能很好的接受我辞职的消息。Ducky设法说服了其他人别来打扰我。我最好乘着现在我可以的时候去看看他们，在我……之前。”他的手慢慢抚摸着腹部。

“好主意。我可以开车载你。别担心，当你准备好了，你可以告诉我。但是,全程我要和你在一起。”Maddie嘟囔着，她已经请了整个星期的假期帮助Tony搬进来,也确保置备了他所需要的一切东西。

************************************

Gibbs盯着镜子里的他, 昨晚，像其他人一样做了整晚的恶梦。

凭什么Tony想要留在这儿?

甚至年轻人怎么会想要见到他?

他摇了摇头,拿起他的包,然后直接出了门。这又将是漫长的一天,似乎就像其他所有人也感受到的那样。Gibbs会尽力避开Ducky;他的老朋友从昨晚开始的过度的保护欲已经激怒了他。

************************************

电梯门砰的一声打开了。Abby坐在Tony的椅子上痛苦地盯着他的办公桌。她在听见声音的瞬间就抬起了头。

“Tony。”她尖叫着从椅子上爬下来,跑向他。她紧紧地拥抱着他。“你回来了。”

“我只是来看看，Ab,我不是回来了。“Tony的声音听上去很伤心。

“Tony。“Ziva走过去拥抱他,。

”Ziva，McProbie【麦小菜】 。“Tony看到他们发自内心的露出微笑。

McGee是如此高兴再次听到这个绰号。“Tony”。

Tony走到Gibbs面前，他正眼睛瞪得大大地盯着他。

“嗨，BOSS。”

“你辞职了，DiNozzo，我不再是你的BOSS了。“Gibbs提醒他。

“我离开不是因为你,不是因为发生了的事。你是我一样都是受害者，你经受的也不比我好多少。“Tony希望他能想通并且接受这些,但他同样怀疑可能性。他知道Gibbs能多顽固。

“那你为什么要离开?“Gibbs想相信他,但他不能。

“出现了健康上的问题。“Tony听到Ducky在角落里咳嗽了几声。“我需要去做些调查,找出其他任何和我的家族有关系的人。”

Gibbs听闻皱起了眉头。“问题严重吗?”

“不,不,我只需要去解决这个问题。当我准备谈论它的时候,我会的。它只是有点呃……怪异和尴尬”。

“Tony我…”

Tony俯下身子,想用他的手指压住Gibbs即将脱口而出的话。

 

他知道他不应该在这里说那些话，起码不是现在。“我会保持联系,我们会再见面的。我是说，我说的一切都只是在请求。我希望你能原谅我。”

Tony移开了目光。“好吧,我会保持联系。我只是想来见见你,让你知道我一切都很好。有些事情我需要处理，一些只有我能办的事。”

“你保证。”Abby请求道。

“我保证。”最后看了一眼Gibbs，Tony转身朝着电梯返回。他能感觉到他们所有的眼睛都盯在他身上。Tony没办法再在这里多待上一秒，他害怕他会忍不住说出一切，他还没准备好，只是还没有。

Tony一进入电梯,消失了在了门后面，Gibbs开始环顾四周,他第一次真正注意到那些同情的表情。他不能再继续这样。还有些事必须去做。他猛地站起来,气势汹汹地走向Vance的办公室，未经许可地打开门。

Leon•Vance叹了口气,摇了摇头。他挥挥手让秘书回到她的办公桌前。

“Gibbs探员今天我能为你做些什么?”Vance讽刺地说。

“我不能再继续这样子下去了。我必须离开这儿。“Gibbs不容置疑地宣布着自己的决定。

Vance依旧安稳的坐在他的椅子上,紧紧地盯着另一个人。“你要去哪里?”

"墨西哥，我会回去找Franks。"

他曾是個優秀的探員，經歷過的大風大浪就像Gibbs害他心臟驟停的次數一樣多。 “你要去多久?”

Gibbs只是盯着他看。  
TBC


	7. 第七章

第七章

Gibbs惊慌地叫喊出声,从睡梦中坐起。他深呼吸几下让自己冷静。他最近一段时间总是在不停地做着同样的噩梦,。Gibbs坐起来,踩上坚实地面也没办法减轻他内心的虚无感,他精疲力尽地把头埋进手掌，然后他哭了,Gibbs无法阻止眼泪源源不断地从他的眼眶中流出。自从和Tony发生了那件事之后，他一直做着同样的噩梦。

那是在一片黑暗中，他独自一人前行,他的潜意识里知道他要找到某个人。这个人需要他的帮助。Gibbs听见一个声音在喊救命,他用他最快的速度跑到那儿,他看见Tony正在被某个不明生物拖入黑暗之中。Gibbs强迫自己跟随着他的朋友进入了黑暗中。他知道他必须从怪物手中拯救Tony。

接下来他看到Tony一丝不挂的躺在一个平面上【alter我不知道该是什么】。一个黑色的身影在一遍又一遍地撞击他。Tony不停地哭喊Gibbs的名字，哀求他的帮助。Gibbs跑过去拽住那个东西使劲向后拉,而那个生物的头罩也因此滑落,接着他看到了属于自己的蓝眼睛。

Gibbs拭去眼角的泪水,迫使自己站起来。就像他在这个梦开始之后一直做的那样,他努力尝试着忘记这个噩梦,忘记他每晚都会看到的，他折磨,强奸Tony的景象。他看着钟，早上6点。他不能再保持着这样的生活，它正在慢慢地杀死他。他很高兴他离开了，这将是一个能让他好好理清想法的机会。Gibbs希望他们都能原谅他，尤其是Tony。

Gibbs抓起他的手机，按下快速拨号。“嗨,Ducky,你能过来一下吗。这很重要。”他停顿了一下。"好的，待会儿见。”

************************************

Tony慢慢地睁开眼睛，伸着懒腰。他张开嘴打哈欠,突然间煞白了脸色。他迅速地捂住嘴冲进洗手间,及时的在吐出来的时候到达了马桶边上。他在心害怕的砰砰直跳,,他继续呕吐的时候生理性的眼泪从他的眼中滑落。Tony的手紧握着马桶边缘,他们苍白的就像掌中触到的陶瓷。

************************************

“你好,Jethro,今天早晨我有什么可以帮你的吗?一切都好吗?”Ducky问着走进了门。

“不,并不好。我和Leon谈过了，Ducky。”Gibbs干巴巴地说。

Ducky不喜欢听到这个。“你跟他到底谈了什么?”

“我不能这样继续下去。Tony离开了，他甚至不会再和我见面。他说,这和所发生的事情无关。在我可能永远都不能再见到他的时候你让我怎么去相信他的话。“Gibbs深吸了一口气。“我要休假一段时间。我要去和Franks一起待些日子。”

Ducky盯着他，试图找出正确的话说。“Jethro,你需要相信Tony,他说了不是因为你。在你做出任何的决定之前先让我和他谈谈，。”

“Ducky,太迟了。我的航班已经订好了，我明天就离开。你能帮忙照看我的房子吗？“Gibbs等着Ducky点头。”告诉Tony我对所有事情都很抱歉。“希望我回来的时候能再谈谈。”

“好的Jethro。”Ducky看了看手表。“噢,我要迟到了。”

Jethro点了点头,看着Ducky离开。“如果我会回来的话。”他叹了口气说。

************************************

Tony怒视着Maddie,他坐在床上生闷气。她在情不自禁地笑出来的同时递给他一些姜味饮料。

他拿着饮料,怀疑地盯着它。“是什么?”

Maddie只是摇了摇头。“这是姜汁饮料。姜汁有利于缓解晨吐。Tony你应该开心点，这是一个正常的孕期症状。”

“我讨厌呕吐。”他抱怨道,他抿了一口饮料,然后等待再次感到不适。什么也没有发生。“OK。”

"我建议你在这里备一些零食和姜汁饮料。在你去睡觉之前吃些零食,我的意思是也许,能够帮助遏制晨吐。没有什么是完全可靠的。”她笑了。

************************************

Abby看到Ducky走到一个角落里。她的脸因为疑惑缩成一团。

“你在忙什么，Ducky？”她小声地自言自语,小心翼翼地跟着他。

她把头转过拐角偷看着Ducky，她可以看到他拿出手机。Abby回避到墙后面,他转过身来。

她没办法再看到他的动作,但她还能听到他。

“Tony,我是Ducky。我呃……有一些关于Jethro的消息。”

Abby静静地站在窗前,她想找出发生了什么,因为空气中隐藏了一些可疑的事。

************************************

“哦,他走了。“Tony感觉好像要哭了。他不敢相信Gibbs竟然会再一次离开。“不行，Ducky,我不能告诉他。不是现在,我的意思是我不想就好像我是一个传统保守的女人,我不想就此拴住他。这就是如果我说了任何事之后会发生的情况。很显然他现在需要这样做。我只是希望他会回来。谢谢你让我知道。哦，还有，我不高兴。你问为什么，孕吐。是的，曼蒂说了同样的话。好吧，以后再谈，Ducky。他拿开手机，瘫倒在床上。Tony蜷缩起来,哭了。

他从未感到如此孤单，感觉到自己是一个怪胎。

************************************

“Anthony，对你的情况来说，感到恶心是正常的。这是一件好事。well，她是相当正确的。再见了，我亲爱的男孩，好好照顾自己。我过会儿再联系你"。Ducky叹了口气，摇了摇头。他转过角落，在他面前的是把双臂交叉在胸前的Abby。Ducky可以通过她注视着他的方式看出来，她很不高兴也很生气。

"你说的‘Gibbs再次离开了我们’和‘Tony的情况’是什么意思。到底发生了什么事?"

TBC


	8. 第八章

第八章

Ducky只是盯着Abby,他的嘴巴大张着同时惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

"请等一下，亲爱的"。他按下一个按钮，把手机放在耳朵边。"Tony，是的呃……发生了一件事"。他停顿了一下。"Abby听到了一些，没有什么特别的，她现在，我认为是在，怒视着我。你确定？好吧，我会让她知道。我们待会就来。”

"你有什么打算解释的吗？”Abby问，她站在那儿用脚跟一下一下敲着地面，双手叉腰。

"你必须保证不告诉任何人任何关于Anthony 和你见面的事"。Abby张开嘴想说什么，但Ducky打断了她。"这非常重要，Abby，你不能告诉任何人，尤其是Gibbs。这是你必须要为他做的事，作为他的朋友你能做到吗？”

Abby点了点头。"我可以，我答应你。所以Gibbs怎么了?"她问道，紧张地咬着下唇。

“Jethro很难应对发生的一切。他要离开一段时间，试着把他的脑袋理清楚。"

"多长时间？他还会回来吗?"Abby强忍着泪水 ；她的家庭再一次分崩离析。

"我不知道Abigail，但这是他需要的,我们要支持他"。Ducky看着Abby点了点头。他伸出他的手臂，她投入他的怀抱紧紧地环着他的腰。"一切都会好起来的,亲爱的"。

"我希望如此，Ducky，我也希望如此."

************************************

Gibbs不能对任何人说再见。

他需要现在就离开。他知道Ducky会过来替他照看他的房子。

Gibbs弯腰把信封放在桌上，他的拇指温柔的摩挲着上面的名字。Tony。他希望他的朋友能够理解，期待着某一天他们找回以前的友谊。Gibbs还必须应对Tony对他有感情,带有性意味的美好的感情。

他不确定该如何看待这个。

这是他必须要为自己做的事情,来拯救自己。

************************************

Abby和Ducky计划着两天之后去见Tony。她迫不及待地想要见到他，并且找出发生了什么事。他们工作上已经变得和原先完全不同。Ziva和Mcgee已经被分到其他不同的团队,直到用Gibbs解决问题回来为止。她恨她的家庭被像这样撕裂。Abby希望Tony有一个很好的理由解释他为什么要丢下他们,让小组变成了这样。

Ducky在Tony的房子前停了车，转过头看向年轻女子。“Abby,别忘了你的承诺。”

“我不会的,Ducky;而它最好有一个该死的理由。”她咕哝着,看到Ducky微笑着看着她。

"它的确有"。Ducky看着她脸上困惑的表情情不自禁地笑了。

******************

Tony笑着听到后门打开的声音。Maddie和Ducky是唯一两个拥有能打开后门的防盗密码的人。而他总是把它敞开，便于他的两个朋友在他们需要的时候进出。他们已经这样做了，因为Tony已经开始在白天小睡。Tony笑了,他想起Maddie告诉他,这是他的身体应对怀孕的方式。但是这一次不同，Abby也在这里。他真的希望她能接受这个。Tony知道Gibbs的离开，或者他的离开对于Abby来说已经够难的了。他们的小Abby讨厌改变。

Tony站在那里看着她进来,四处环顾着周围舒适的房间。现在他已经买下了这个地方,打算在这里抚养他的孩子。他伸出双手,在他表明他想要一个拥抱之前,她就已经紧紧地抓住了他。

“我好想你，Tony。发生什么事了?你看起来还好?”她拉回身体,怒视着他。

"你最好坐下来"。Tony坐了下来，她也跟着。

“Tony,你开始让我担心了。“Abby的眼睛睁的大大的,她的牙齿咬着下唇。

“Abby,我们找到了Gibbs和我被挑中的原因。“Tony停顿了一会儿说。“事实上选择Gibbs只是因为他花了很多时间和我在一起。”

“他们为什么想要让这种可怕的事情发生在你身上?”Abby问道。

Tony看着Ducky,笑了。他的一只手放在他的腹部。“这不是一件可怕的事。Abby,我怀孕了。”

Abby张开又闭上她的嘴,然后转过头去看老人。“Ducky?”

“这是真的，亲爱的。”他的声音很柔和。

Abby转身拉住Tony再次投入她的怀抱，拥抱他。”等等，这意味着Gibbs是孩子的父亲。你为什么不告诉他?他会留下来。”

“Abby,他仍然认为他强奸了我。你认为他会怎么看待这个孩子?他需要先做到这个。Gibbs需要把我看作Tony,而不是他的受害者。我们甚至没有考虑过，在Kelly出事之后他可能不会再想要另一个孩子，更别说他会想要和我一起了"。

“你能明白为什么Anthony需要隐瞒这个秘密吗?”

Abby点了点头,伸出手,把一只手覆在他的腹部。“Abby阿姨保证会保护你的安全,如果这意味着保持秘密,她也会做到。“Abby低声对着他的肚子说。她抬头看着Tony。“你有做过任何扫描吗?我能够经常来看看你。但如果我们不能一直通话,你肚子慢慢变大的时候必须给我你的照片。我保证会藏好它们，没有其他人可以看到。”

“Abby呼吸;我明天做我的第一次扫描。你们俩今晚都会住在这里,对吗?当然,我之后还会和你保持联系,我们还要一起看照片。”Tony咧嘴一笑后,他回答了所有的问题。

Abby盯着他,皱起了眉头。“你打算怎么扫描?到时候你要怎么把它取出来?“她已经苍白的脸变得更白。

“嗯,我们一次处理一个问题。我们一致决定Maddie的手术室需要一些新设备。“Tony看到Abby脸上的混乱，停顿了一下。“Maddie是我的朋友,发现我怀孕了的医生。有一些事你可以帮帮我。”

”直接说吧。“Abby笑了;她很高兴她现在也成了这一切的一份子。

“好吧,既然现在这里有了你,你能做的比我更快更好。我需要找到我妈妈这边的亲戚。他们是谁,他们在哪儿,我需要找出造成我怀孕的基因是否他们有关。我真的不想去问我爸,我们没有好到那份上。”

“为什么不呢?我以为你们越来越亲近了。“她喜欢他爸爸,老DiNozzo总是令她微笑。

“嗯,他赚了很多钱,给了我一些。我得到了很多，足够令我不需要再担心工作,还有这一个了。”他捂住他的肚子,“永远不用担心。就在我发现我怀孕了之后不久他给了我钱。但在我已经搬到这里时,他打电话过来为了一单生意要把钱回去。看起来似乎是他已经花光了他自己的钱,我拒绝了他,之后他再也不跟我说话了。Abby,我必须确保之后的过程顺利。这就是为什么我为Maddie买了设备以及这所房子。我…”他停下来,耸了耸肩。

”Tony你做了正确的事,你爸爸花光了他的钱，这是他自己的错。你现在有了自己要担的责任了。“Abby轻声回答。“好吧,告诉我你的电脑在哪里;让我们开始建一个Anthony DiNozzo家谱。”

************************************

Gibbs眺望大海。这里很漂亮,但他觉得空虚。什么东西不见了,他不确定它是什么。他来这里是为了处理好已经发生的事,之后他就可以回去,能够看到Tony也不会再觉得恶心。

“嘿菜鸟,你为什么来这里?你又失去记忆了吗?”

Gibbs转过头看到Mike Franks。“不,发生了一件事,不幸的是,我记得。”,他扭过头,盯着水面。

“好吧,如果你需要谈谈的话。“Mike喃喃自语地走开了。

Gibbs喜欢mike的事情之一是他从不逼他，而这也是他现在需要的。他喜欢Ducky,但那个人会一遍又一遍试图让自己接受他的观点。Gibbs不知道在每天的工作都由此开始的情况下他该怎么办。当他看到海滩上有两人手牵手散的时候，Gibbs走回小屋。他笑了笑,想起了Shannon，走近后他可以看到那两个人。

“爱就是爱。”Gibbs低声说,留下那两个人继续浪漫的漫步。

************************************

Tony坐下来,盯着Abby为他做的家谱。这根本没花她多长时间。现在他反而希望没提出这个请求,因为这意味着他将不得不去拜访他们。甚至很多的家族成员居住的地方离这儿并不远。Tony很惊讶,或许他和他们擦身而过,却从来不知道。

Abby和Ducky明天不会待太久。Abby接到了一个电话,他们需要她。她解释说她出城了,明天会回去。Tony很高兴见到她,他知道她将会保守这个秘密。他不能抑制的微笑,Abby是如此兴奋成为一个阿姨。至少现在有来自他在海军大院生活里的两个人想继续成为他和他孩子的生命的一部分。Tony在某个时候会告诉其他人,他希望他们也能好好地接受这些事。

Tony伸出手把信纸放在床头柜上。他躺在他的羽绒被下，盯着他旁边空缺的位置。他伸过手去,抚摸着那一片不带体温的布料，奢望着Gibbs会是躺在那儿的人。他说过,他想和Gibbs做爱,但是他从来没有告诉任何人他真正的感受。他绝望地疯狂地爱着他的前上司。世界上最顽固的混蛋头子。Tony知道他的心撑不了多久就会破碎,而且他也知道,它永远不会变回完整。他的朋友们,还有他的孩子，于他而言他的家人已经足够了。至少Tony对自己诚实,这意味着他知道他永远得不到Gibbs。尽管他的理智这样告诉他，他心中仍持有一丝希望，也许有一天它会熄灭……

TBC


	9. 第九章

第九章

Tony领着Ducky和Abby来到手术室，Maddie正在那里等着他们。他总是从后门走到那里去。做超声波检查的仪器已经准备好了在那里等着他们。Tony知道做这项检查在正常怀孕情况下有些太早了,但是因为他是一个男性，所以到目前为止也算不上正常情况。

Maddie站在门口等待,脸上带着微笑。

“嘿,Maddie,这是Abby。”Tony介绍了两位女士。

“我听说了很多关于你的事，Abby，最后，很高兴认识你。”

Abby咧嘴一笑。

“好吧,我希望,我能开始听到更多关于你的,因为我什么都不知道。我们之前正忙于谈论小宝宝。”

“我确信你会的。”她转向Ducky,给了他一个拥抱。然后她对Tony做了同样的事。“来吧,一切都准备好了。”

他们都跟着她穿过走道, Abby像她通常做的那样跳跃着。

“这太令人兴奋了。”她喃喃自语,然后听到每个人都笑了。

Maddie打开了一扇漆着中性颜色的房间的大门。

Tony环顾四周,他知道这地方他之后会经常来。到目前为止是Maddie一直在家里为他做了能做到的一切。而现在是改变的时候了。

“Tony，去躺在床上。”Maddie命令道。

Tony移动到床边坐下。Abby弯下腰抓住他的腿,帮助他躺下。

“Abby,我可不是什么老弱病残。”Tony笑着说。

“我知道,但是我只是想帮忙。”她笑着说。

“我知道。“Tony悠闲地拉起他的衬衫。他的手在他平坦的腹部来回抚摸着想知道什么时候他会开始显怀。

Maddie来了,她站在床另一边的超声波机器旁边。她仔细地用戴着手套的手将凝胶物质在他的腹部，在他几乎被这惊的跳起来时忍不住笑出声。

“抱歉。”

“不,你一点都不抱歉,你本可以提醒我这玩意很冰。”Tony嘟哝道。

“算了吧DiNozzo。”Abby笑着说。

Maddie把探头贴在凝胶上并开始移动。他们都盯着屏幕。Tony完全沉浸在他身体里的画面里。

“哦天啊。”Ducky嘟囔着。

“嗯,uhhhh。“Maddie低声说。

Tony和Abby互相看了看。“有什么不对吗?”他小心翼翼地问。

Ducky转身对他微笑。“不,我亲爱的男孩，没有什么问题。它看起来好像…。”他转过头来看着Maddie。“你来告诉他吧,毕竟你是他的医生。”

“谢谢你Ducky。”她对老人微笑着,然后她把她的注意力转移到他的病人和朋友身上。“Tony,你怀了双胞胎。”

Abby大声尖叫着,然后在瞄到Tony的苍白的脸时突然停住了。

“双，双……”他结结巴巴地说。

Maddie轻轻碰了碰他的脸。“Tony看着我。”她一直等到他面对她。“你还好吗?你感觉要昏倒或者其他什么吗?”

“uhhh，没有。”他的眼睛转回屏幕。“只是震惊,只有Gibbs这么厉害的人能让我怀上双胞胎。”Tony开玩笑说,但是他们都可以看到他脸上的神情并没有完全消退。

Maddie转到屏幕上,伸出她的手指出两个胎儿。“一切都很正常的Tony,考虑到你是一个男人。”她笑着说，其他人也笑了。Tony继续盯着屏幕上他的孩子。“Tony,Tony。”Maddie重复着叫他。他最后匆匆向她瞥了一眼。“我需要谈谈我们下一步要做什么,你想要私下和我单独谈吗?”

Tony看着他的两个朋友,笑了。“不用，可以在他们面前说。他们是我现在唯一的支持。”

“好吧,我知道你仅仅怀孕一个月,但是我觉得最关键的是我们要检查的越及时越好。当你怀孕九周时,我会做一个绒毛膜绒毛取样,很显然要通过腹部穿刺。”

“为什么，还有那是什么?“Tony问道。

“这是一个针对遗传病的测试。”Maddie举起她的手阻止Tony说话。“我不认为孩子会有任何问题,但因为我宁愿保持谨慎。现在我将告诉你关于可能的风险。有一个非常小的流产可能性。除了流产的风险,还有感染和羊水泄漏的可能。还有一个轻微的肢复位缺陷风险,在孕期内越早做检测可能性越高。

Tony盯着她不知道该怎么想。“羊水泄漏是什么?”

“羊水泄漏可能发展成一个状况称为羊水过少,也就是羊水水平低。如果不治疗，结果会造成羊水过少和羊水继续泄漏，可能导致胎儿肺发育不全,肺功能会弱于正常的肺”。

“我…. .”Tony不知道该考虑些什么。

“我认为我们真的需要这样做。正在发生的一切都是和正常情况下不同的,因为你是男性。我需要确保我尽一切努力找出你身上发生的事。一个有利的条件是,我将密切关注你的情况,我会监督你的日常生活。现在你有五周的时间去做些研究,你可以跟Ducky和我谈谈,你可以问你想要知道的问题。如果我们决定继续进行绒毛取样,我们也能知道你的胎儿的性别。”Maddie伸出手握着他的手。

“找时间考虑一下Anthony。“Ducky柔和的声音,让Tony放松了一些。

“那么,你想要的扫描的照片吗Tony?”Maddie问道,知道他是多么害怕以及他会去做多少研究。

Tony对她咧嘴笑了笑。“当然，我想要。”

“我可以有一张吗?”Abby举手问道。

“你怎么样Ducky?“Maddie征询他的意见。

“如果你不介意,我也想要一张。“Ducky笑了。

Tony知道Abby和Ducky想成为它的一部分。他们尽可能的代替着Gibbs的位置。每当想起年长的男人他都觉得心痛。他希望他告诉他,他爱他许多年,但他不能说。不是在那么多事发生之后。该死的,他甚至不知道Gibbs会不会被男人吸引。

“没问题,如果你们就想在这里等的话。”她在超声音机器上按下一个按钮,递给Tony一些纸巾,这样他就可以擦他的肚子。Maddie非常高兴,超声波图像看起来很正常。她的朋友到目前为止一切都很好。她仍然不得不想出如何隐秘的进行手术。Maddie思考着她不想让Tony失望或者让他或他的孩子成为马戏节目的一部分,她知道如果媒体发现了它事情会变得怎样。

Tony看着Maddie离开,他仍想着她对他说的一切。Abby可以看到他眼中的恐惧，她讨厌她和Ducky很快就得回去了。她伸出手,拥抱了他,然后在他耳边尖叫着。

“我们有了一对双胞胎。”她兴奋地说。

Tony和Ducky都笑着看着她。

XXXXX 

Gibbs被拖出他的梦。他的床单掉在地板上,他赤裸的身体上汗水闪闪发光，心里怦怦直跳。他深吸了几口气，试图让自己平息下来。他向下瞥了自己的身体,胸部和腹部大部分都散落着呈点或线状的乳白色液体,其他部分则是湿淋淋的发亮。空气中散发着腥膻的气味。

Gibbs简直不敢相信他做了一个关于Tony的春梦。他用力抹了一把脸。

“他妈的!”

TBC


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：我知道Tony在《海军罪案调查处》里提到过一些亲戚,但我已经决定使用我编造的。这主要是因为这个故事的本质内容需要lol。

第十章

Tony站在面前那座庞然大物的台阶上。他知道Paddington家憎恨他的父亲。他的母亲嫁给他父亲是辱没了她的身份。老实说,从他在他自己儿子面前的表现来看 ,这是可以理解的。

他希望他们愿意见他,最好能够得到一些关于谁会了解他们家族的生物背景的信息。Tony真诚地希望能与他们进行这对话,而不是和他的父亲。那是他还未准备好的谈话,也许永远都不能做好准备。

沉重的木制门终于被打开了,一个人站在那里。从他身上传统风格的穿着打扮来看,他是管家。

“先生我有什么可以帮到你的吗?”他礼貌地问。

“我希望你能。我的名字是Anthony DiNozzo Jr,我有一个。”Tony停顿了一会儿试图找到最好的方法来描述它但是不用泄露太多细节,“医疗问题。关于遗传的医疗问题,只是想知道我是否能得到一些信息。然后我就会离开,不会再打扰你。”Tony对着男子咧嘴一笑,他的表情从始至终都没有改变。

“DiNozzo先生里面请,我去看看是否有人可以和你谈谈。”

“谢谢你。”

Tony跟在老人身后,直接来到了图书馆，他坐了下来。“这太愚蠢了。”他自言自语。

没过多久,门开了,三个男人和两个女人走了进来,好奇地盯着他。最年长的人走在最前面。

“我们没有钱给你或你的父亲。”他简略地说。

“我不想要你的钱,我父亲已经和我断绝关系了，再一次的。”Tony站起来说。

那人皱了皱眉,他走向Tony。“我是Simon Paddington。你不是为了任何钱而来的吗?你看起来非常不像你的父亲。”

Tony笑了。“我一直觉得我的父亲对我没有进入“家族企业”,并且选择了自己的职业生涯非常失望。”他知道他必须诚实,他真的很需要他们的帮助。

“所以你做了什么呢?”Simon问着边坐下来,等待Tony做同样的事情。

“我加入了警察部队,大约10年前,我开始为海军罪案调查处工作。我在这里的原因是我为什么不再为他们工作,很难解释，这件事只有三个人知道。”

“那个你认为我们会了解的‘医学问题’是什么?”Simon好奇地问道。他们会去核实Tony的故事,但他看起来确实很真诚。

“我怀孕了。”Tony脱口而出。

“如何?”Simon问道,摇了摇头,笑了。“你不能只告诉我你怀孕了，不只是这样。”

Tony手指穿过他的头发。“我的上司,他也是和我一起出去喝酒的一个朋友。看起来我们都被下药了。第二天我们醒来的时候,我们都在医院里，不记得发生了什么事。而每个人都说看起来他好像强奸了我,但是在我们的身体系统中发现了特殊的药物。现在,我对它还不了解。

“你的朋友,你确定他不是其中的一份子吗?”

“Gibbs?“Tony笑了。“不,他不是。他不知道这件事。Gibbs离开了;他讨厌自己，因为他觉得他强奸了我。”

“我很抱歉,Tony。”Simon伸出手,把一只手放在Tony的肩膀上。

“Paddington先生这不是你的错。Gibbs从未有过简单平静的生活,也不确定他是否想要另一个孩子。在混蛋的外表下，他是一个好男人。”Tony笑了。他一想到他爱上的那个人就心痛。他会继续爱他,Gibbs和这两个孩子就是他的家庭。

“嗯,我想也许你应该叫我“Simon或者Simon舅舅。这是你的选择。”

“让我们和Simon一起开始吧,你也许还讨厌我。实际上已经见过我的人都清楚，我问起问题来非常讨人厌。”Tony笑了。

“所以你怀了那小东西多久了?”Simon问道。

“是小东西们,超过一个月了。”Tony把一只手放在自己的肚子上。

Simon瞪大了眼睛。“你怀了双胞胎?”

“是啊,Gibbs是一个很厉害的人。”

Simon笑了。“好了,没有多少人知道我们的遗传历史。我能想到几个人,但是我们会为你找出答案。你是家人,我们互相保护。”他无法相信他的态度在核实了Tony的故事确定他说的是真的之后改变了多少,他想要从一个未知的危险中保护他的侄子。“我和我的伴侣Michael，我怀孕了,但是发生了一个意外。孩子死了,我不得不做手术。结果是我不能再怀孕了。”

Tony的嘴巴惊讶的大张着。“我很遗憾你失去了亲人”。

“到目前为止还没有其他男性想试一试。”Simon说着，看着他的家人咧嘴一笑。女性成员们看到其他人脸上不那么舒服的表情时咯咯地笑起来。

“好吧,不是说这原来是我的第一反应。但是现在,我不能想象没有它们。我从未想过摆脱它们。我不能。”

Simon对他微笑。“医生呢?”

“在我出院后我去看望一个朋友。她想自己进行一些测试以确保我一切都好。这就是我们发现这件事的原因。我有一些钱,而这就是我的父亲再次和我断绝关系的起因。我为她的手术设备增添了一个类似超声波的仪器。我们必须弄清楚到时候怎么把他们取出去。我一直避免思考这个过程的细节。”Tony笑着说。

“我们可以帮助手术,这不是一个问题。我可以和你的医生谈论一下细节吗?”Simon等待Tony点头。“谁还知道这件事?”

“只有Ducky和Abby。”

“Ducky和Abby?”

“Donald Mallard博士,海军罪案调查处法医和法医专家Abigail Sciuto，他们是我的两个好朋友,更像是我的家人。”

“我很高兴你有一些好朋友。听起来你和你的父亲并不是很亲近?”Simon想知道。

“我爱他,他是我的爸爸。我继承了他的一些技巧,这让我非常擅长卧底工作。我们努力的想要让关系变得更紧密,但总是会出现冲突。他的一个商业交易盈利了,他给了我很多钱。之后这件事就发生了。不久,我接到一个电话，他要把钱拿回去。我说没有。他没有问我遇到了什么事,只说他想和我断绝关系。这种事已经不是第一次发生了。”

Simon一直讨厌Anthony DiNozzo Senior，但是这一刻他更讨厌他了。“他之前什么时候有不认你过?”

“我十二岁的时候。现在不记得细节,但显然我做了一件他不同意的事。他没有再提过,显然已经忘记了,或者他已经忘记了我。之前,他做了很多次。曾经在我们一起去度假的时候,他把我丢在了酒店独自待了两天。”

Simon转过身去看他的家人们,他们都大张着嘴，明显同样被震惊到了。

“我很抱歉Tony。”

Tony对他皱起了眉头。“为了什么?”

“我们和你妈妈断绝了关系,因为她选择了你的父亲。但是,我们应该一直关注她和你。你是一个无辜的孩子。我们也忽视了你。”Simon垂下眼睛说。

Tony伸出手碰了碰他的手。“不,你没做错什么事,没有我父亲我依然活的很好,很长一顿时间里我都过得不错。当然也有过糟糕的时候。”他停顿了一会儿,想到了些事情。

“Tony?“Simon提问道。

“对不起,我只是想到一个很久以前的医学问题。我真的应该告诉Maddie。”

门开了,一个非常好看的男人走了进来。“你给我打了电话，Simon,你说这是紧急事件。”

“谢谢你Justin来得这么快。“Simon转身面向 Tony。“这是Justin·Webster,他就是我说的那位外科医生。他比任何人都更加了解我们的病史。他家和我们是很久的朋友了。Justin这是Tony DiNozzo Jr,我的侄子。他也怀孕了。”

Justin盯着Tony。他可以看到Tony的脸上属于这个家族的那一部分,但他猜他看上去更像他的父亲。Tony是一个非常英俊的男人。“很高兴见到你Tony,我听到你在说一个你以前的医学上的状况?”

“是的,我得过瘟疫。”

Justin停顿了一下,“瘟疫”。

“没错,我的肺因此受到了损伤。”

“那么现在我们知道我们可以采取相应的行动。”Justin递给Tony他的名片。“我期待着能更了解你,那样会更好。”

Simon摇了摇头,Justin总是调情,但他看着Tony的方式是不同的。但是这里有些新东西,他希望它不会在他刚相认的侄子这里导致什么问题。

XXXXX 

他站在外面,看着DiNozzo走进了壮观的房子。

“他们都将会付出代价。”他低声说,对于已经发生的事情束手无策的人将不得不死去，这是耻辱。他确保他不会感到内疚，而且他也能赚很多钱。“我希望他们在你死去时都会痛苦DiNozzo,他们会意识到这一切都是他们的错。

TBC


	11. 第十一章

十一章

Tony坐在他的床上,看着Simon舅舅给他的相册。他如痴如醉盯着这些他不认识的人。他发现了属于他母亲的回忆,她从来没有告诉过他这些,因为她在他很小的时候就过世了。Tony简直不敢相信,他现在有一个血脉相连的家族,能够理解并且知道当他提到他的身体状况时他在谈论的事情。

他不停的谈论他们直到Maddie都觉得厌烦了,Tony已经等不及Ducky和Abby的来访。然后,他就可以告诉他们这些事。他知道Abby会回去多做一些研究,她会这么做,他也知道她会变得更有保护欲，考虑到他现在烤箱里正烘焙着两块小面包。

Gibbs会很高兴知道他有了新的家庭成员。微笑从Tony的脸上跌落,因为他想起了他爱上的那个男人,他孩子的父亲。他希望有一天,Gibbs会回来,准备接受所有的三个人进入了他的生活。从这一天起接受Tony就代表了一整套交易,其中包括接受两个还没有出生的孩子,他不认识的家庭成员和吵吵闹闹的朋友们。

Tony的手放在自己的肚子上,这是一个安慰自己的动作。“你们两个以后要好好生活。”他一边喃喃自语一边把相册放在一边,蜷缩在大床上。他的眼睛慢慢地闭上，脑中漂过一副Gibbs拥他入怀,亲吻他的景象。Tony飞向他的梦,一个甜蜜的微笑慢慢绽放在他的脸上。

XXXXX 

Abby盯着超声波图像;她一直把这放在她包里或口袋里。无论她去哪都带着它。这是她的幸运符,她拿着这个就像Tony一直和她在一起。

“你想说什么吗Abby?”McGee问从她身边走开,他盯着这幅照片。

“你有了uhhhh孩子?“Ziva然后她转向McGee问道。“我这样说对吗?”

“是这么说的。”

Abby向前走着，回头面向他们,她漂亮的脸阴沉沉的。“不,我没有怀孕,我的一个朋友。现在你开心了?”她把扫描图放进口袋,转身回到电脑前。

“你还好吗Abby?你刚刚真的很高兴,这是第一次自从——”McGee突然停了下来

“你是想说自从Tony和Gibbs离开。”Abby叹了口气。“我想念他们。”

“也许我们可以联系Tony,看看他是不是和我们见面?”

Abby瞪大了眼睛,她很高兴他没有正面朝向他们。“你听到Tony说。他永远也不会原谅我们,如果我们没有遵守我们的承诺。我uhhhh必须回去工作了。”她驱赶他们。

XXXXX 

Ziva McGee走向电梯,按下按钮。

“有些事不对劲McGee，你觉得Abby是不是和平常不一样?

“我完全同意,但我们能做些什么?”McGee问道。

“我们得和Ducky谈谈,留意她。”Ziva嘟囔着,电梯门开了。

XXXXX 

Abby看着那两个人正等着电梯,她抓起电话。

“Ducky,Abby。我认为我们可能有麻烦了。”

XXXXX 

Ducky放下电话,立即把扫描图塞进他的口袋。他很高兴,Abby打电话给他让他知道McGee和Ziva的情况;他们必须格外小心。

就在这时McGee 和Ziva走了进来。

“你好,有什么我可以帮你两个的?我这里没有尸体运过来,所以它不可能是新的案件。你们正在调查某件旧案吗?”Ducky设法阻止自己皱起眉头,因为他意识到他不像自己平常的样子。

“uhhh,没有，我们只是从Abby那里过来。她看起来有点奇怪,你知道发生了什么吗?”McGee问道。

“我不知道，Timothy你为什么不直接问问Abby?”

在他还没来得及回答之前Palmer冲进来。“Mallard博士抱歉打断一下,我们得走了,有一具尸体正等着我们。”

“当然,Palmer先生,”Ducky对他微笑。他回头看看Ziva，McGee。“给她几天,你知道Abby。如果她仍表现的不对劲就问问她。”

Ziva McGee看着他离开，只留下他们还呆在解剖室里。

“他举止怪怪的吗?”McGee问道。

“我们要继续关注他们两个人。如果他们不告诉我们出了什么事,过几天我们就开始进行调查。“Ziva满心疑惑地看了一眼Ducky离去的那扇门。

XXXXX 

Gibbs能感觉到Tony的手在他身上。他们在他裸露的皮肤上轻轻擦过,但没有碰他最希望它们触碰的地方。他的阴经已经蓄势待发,所有他想要只是Tony的手或嘴,这样他就可以高潮了。他感到属于强壮男性的手指环绕他的勃起时，他的呼吸梗在了喉咙里,然后他感觉到自己什么东西滑过了他的身体。他睁开眼睛,Tony跨在了他身上,慢慢地将Gibbs塞进他的身体。

它本来应该这样发生,产生这样的感觉。

“Jethro,”Tony低声说。“所有你所要做的就是问我,我不会拒绝你什么任何要求尤其是我自己。我爱你。”Tony的头向后扬起的瞬间，身后紧窄的甬道一下子吞没了Gibbs。

“我希望我们的第一次本可以有所不同。我爱你,Tony。“Gibbs闭上眼睛就能感觉到一切。

XXXXX 

Gibbs猛地睁眼,同时在床上坐起来。他的身体覆盖着汗水,摊子因为他的勃起被支起了一个小帐篷。

“该死的。”他咕哝着说,他要去洗手间处理它。他尽量在他抚摸自己推向高潮的时候不去想Tony 

XXXXX 

Franks站在海滩上,抽着烟，他知道Gibbs已经出来了。这已经成为了他们的习惯，会在这个时候谈谈。

“另一个噩梦吗，菜鸟？伤害了DiNozzo吗?“Franks问，Gibbs站在他旁边。

“你为什么问DiNozzo呢?”Gibbs想知道。他想知道Frank是怎么猜到了他所有的问题都是和他的高级资深探员有关。

“每天晚上你都会喊他的名字,而且并不是每次都是噩梦。你有点老不过对于你来说算不上什么雄性危机。”Franks转向他，促狭地笑笑。那时他注意到他朋友脸上的表情。“有别的事情发生了,不是吗?”

Gibbs深吸了一口气。“我们都被下药了;看起来我强奸了他。尽管我们都不记得了。”

“他们怎么知道是你,或者那是强奸?”Franks问道。

“当我们被发现的时候我还在他身体里,那里还有很多血，Tony的身体没有经过准备。这些就是他们告诉我的情况。”

“DiNozzo怎么说呢?”

”他不相信这是强奸,反正不是我的错。Tony说,我们都被侵犯了,他清楚这个是因为如果我想和他做爱,他会说YES。”

“所以你怎么认为?”

“我觉得是我强奸了他，我强迫了他。我不敢靠近他,以防重蹈覆辙。“Gibbs结结巴巴地说。

“废话,那孩子是对的，你们都被迫违背了自己的意愿。你根本不是害怕你会再做一次。你就是一堆鸡屎，因为你如此看待那个男孩带给你的感觉。所以不要试图以其他任何方式推开它。你需要搞清楚你对DiNozzo的感觉并且搞定这一切。你知道他不会永远等着你的。”

Gibbs转身看着Franks。他脸上的显然是害怕,他身上的气息就像是海浪一样波涛汹涌，Mike觉得他会淹死在里面。

“我爱上了他。“Gibbs回答，他的语气使它听起来就像世界末日,就如同他知道的那样。

TBC


	12. 第十二章

十二章

Tony叹了口气,他现在怀孕九周了,并且他做了绒毛取样检测。他与Maddie，Ducky,Abby都讨论过了这件事并且达成了一致。因为他不寻常的情况，这是最好的办法。现在他正等着检测的结果。

Tony知道Abby和Ducky在等待着他的电话,告诉他们胎儿的情况和性别。Tony轻笑着，他是如此的害怕,紧张和兴奋。准备等他一知道性别就开始装饰儿童房。

门开了,Maddie走了进来。这是她规定的午餐时间,所以他把食物摆放在桌子上,坐在桌边等待她。

“所以?“Tony问道。

Maddie咯咯地笑了。“他们都很好,没有遗传疾病。”

Tony在如释重负地叹了口气,他很高兴。“他们的性别是?”

“你有了一个男孩和一个女孩。“Tony跟着Maddie一起笑出声来。

“哦,上帝,我本来打算养育一种性别的孩子,而现在我要同时养育男孩和女孩?看看我的父亲是谁!”

“Tony，缓慢的深呼吸几下。会没事的,我就在那儿,和Abby还有Ducky一起帮你。Tony你是一个好男人,你将是一个很棒的父亲。“Maddie停顿了一会儿。“Gibbs那边呢?”

“不,我不打算告诉他,现在还不是时候。他正在墨西哥试图把他自己拼完整。一旦他回来,而且能够更好地思考,那么我就会告诉他。我不能把这个炸弹就这样丢在他身上;它可能把他推向悬崖。”

“我不同意,但我会尊重你的意愿。”

“谢谢Maddie,吃饭吧。”Tony对她笑了笑。他有了一个男孩和一个女孩。他等不及要告诉Ducky和Abby了。

XXXXX 

Gibbs叹了口气,他走进他的房子,一切都保持着清洁和整齐。他在离开之前给Ducky打了电话，确保他回来的时候家里有一些食品和生活必需品。

首先他需要休息,然后他需要找到Tony和他谈话。那是他还担心的事情。Tony对他的表白会如何反应?Gibbs知道Tony被他吸引,想要他,但其中并没有爱。

Gibbs太他妈的累了，现在根本没法细想这个。也许睡一会之后他的脑袋会变的清楚些，这就是他一直告诉自己的,总有一天它会是真的。他把他的脚拖上楼梯,穿着衣服倒在床上。

XXXXX 

Tony走到门外，一到他的车旁就解锁拉开了车门。他靠着车身拿出他的手机,给Abby打电话。他知道Ducky也会在那里,他们都迫切等待着双胞胎的结果和性别。

XXXXX 

Abby和Ducky接到了电话，他们俩现在都坐在车里。此时他们正从外出午餐的路上回来,这样他们就可以私下里和Tony通话。

"“那么情况怎么样我的男孩?”Ducky问。

“我们有了什么?”Abby盖过他的声音喊道。

他们都笑了,他们听到Tony忍不住咯咯地笑起来。

“嗯……我……嘿你是谁……放开我…。Abby,Ducky救……”

Abby和Ducky在线路突然断了的瞬间惊恐地看向对方。Ducky立即拨了另一个号码。

XXXXX 

Maddie拿着电话跑到外面,跑到Tony的车旁。车门锁被解开了,车门也是开着的,Tony的手机掉在地上。

她把她的电话举到耳边。“他不见了”。

TBC


	13. 第十三章

第十三章

Ducky抓起他的电话,打给他知道能帮助他们的那两人。

“我们需要你的帮助,Tony有麻烦了。去车库,然后跟上我们。Abby和我在一起,不，我们已经安排好了她不在办公室。请不要质疑我,照我说的做,如果到时候你不在那里，我会假定你不会帮助我和 Abigail,那么我们会自己解决。”Ducky挂了电话。

XXXXX 

他低下头对着Anthony DiNozzo笑了笑,伸出手,摸上他的腹部。慢慢地移动他的手直到他触及到Tony的唇线。

“当你靠近的时候我并没有意识到你有多英俊”他低声说。“也许我们可以先好好交流一下感情。”

XXXXX 

Abby和Ducky开车去见Maddie,他们已经联系了Ziva和McGee。

“你觉得我们应该先告诉他们一切吗?”Abby问道。

“我不知道,让我们先到那里看看情况再说。如果没有关于Tony的线索,那么我认为我们必须告诉他们。如果没有别的选择,那么这样做能向他们解释整件事的紧迫性。”

“Ducky,Tony和宝宝们都会好好的,是吗?”Abby的声音平静下来,透着害怕。

Ducky伸出手抓住了她的手。“我希望， Abigail,我希望如此。”

XXXXX 

xxxxx

“你认为Tony发生了什么事?”Ziva问道,她望着窗外集中精力开车。

“我不知道，Ducky如此看重这件事也让人觉得奇怪。我们肯定遗漏了什么。”McGee嘟囔着。

“好吧,我希望我们很快就能找到答案。我试着打电话给Tony,但是没人接。”Ziva停顿了一会儿。“McGee我很担心,我认为有些糟糕的事情发生了,Tony一定陷入了麻烦之中。”

“我和你想的一样。我希望我们都错了。”McGee盯着窗外。

XXXXX 

Gibbs躺在床上,盯着天花板。他知道他必须回来。这是正确的做法,但现在该做什么?他想到了印象中Tony微笑的样子。这就是他真正需要处理的事。Gibbs抓起他的电话,拨出号码。没人接。他把它拿离他的耳朵,瞪视着。然后Gibbs按下了另一个按钮,等待着。

“嘿,Ducky,我回来了。怎么了?”Gibbs脸色变得苍白。“你在哪里?Duck,你最好告诉我你现在在哪里。”Gibbs抓起一支笔,写下他得到的信息。“在我到达那里之前不要做任何事。”他关掉手机,把它塞进口袋,抓起他的钥匙,跑到他的车旁边。他不能失去Tony,不是现在,不是当他终于发现年轻男子对他意味着什么的时候。

XXXXX 

Ziva她双臂抱在胸前,盯着Abby,Ducky和这个之前没见过的叫做Maddie的女人。她想知道这可不可能是Tony的新女友,如果这件事只是他为了试图摆脱这个女人，那么Ziva会很不高兴,非常不高兴。

“我们还在等什么?”McGee问道。

“我们正在等待一个人的到来,在那之后你就能得到你所需要的信息。我们必须尽快找到Anthony。”Ducky告诉他们。

一辆车滑进停车场停在停车位上。门开了,他们面前站着的是Gibbs。Ziva和McGee转身看到对方震惊的表情。

“Gibbs。”Abby喊着跑向他。她感受到他的手臂环绕着她的时候哭了。“我们必须找到他Gibbs。我们必须。”

“我们会的Abs,别担心,我们会的。”Gibbs又紧紧地搂住了她一会儿。最后,他温柔地把她推开,拉着她的手,走到其他人站着的地方。Gibbs四下看了看,点了点头。

“我有一个我们都可以坐下来的地方。”Maddie提议。

“我们不需要坐下来。“Gibbs咆哮道,他想要找到Tony。

“有些事情你需要知道Jethro,你会需要坐着的。”Ducky警告他说。

Gibbs摇了摇头,跟着别人进屋坐下来,他皱着眉头看了Abby,Ducky和这个第一次见面的女人Maddie在说悄悄话。

“到底是怎么回事Duck?”Gibbs问道。

“好吧。”Ducky转过头来看着其他三个人。“Tony不想让你们知道这个,但是你现在需要知道。”

“这不是Tony为了逃离一段恋情,因为如果是这样…”

Abby打断她。“Ziva别说话,现在不仅仅是Tony自己的危险。”她在所有的目光都聚集在她身上时畏缩了一下。

“Abby你是什么意思?“McGee想知道,有些至关重要的事情他们并不知情。

“嗯,有,我猜你可能会把它叫成是Jethro和Anthony那次意外的副作用。”

“又关那什么事。”Gibbs不想再次回想。

“我们发现无论是谁对你们下了药，他们的目标都是Anthony。Jethro,你被牵扯进去只是因为他和你经常待在一起。”Ducky试图解释。

“Duck，直接说吧。”Gibbs嘟囔着。

Maddie叹了口气。“Tony怀上了一对双胞胎。”

tbc


	14. 第十四章

十四章

现在每个人都转过头去看着她。

“你到底是谁?”Ziva想知道。

Tony和我是很久的朋友了,很久很久以前,我和他兄弟会的一个兄弟出去约会过。是我发现了他的非同寻常的情况,我是他的医生。对你们下药的的人比Tony自己更了解他的家族史。原来在双方摄入正确组合的药物的时候，Tony能够怀孕。这种特殊体质遗传自他母亲的家族。还有是的,我们一直在和他们联系,他们正在尽其所能的提供帮助。他们试图找出那些知道家族呃……医学信息的人的名字。”Maddie尽力解释这一切。

Ducky站着看到Gibbs把他的头埋在手中。他走到他的老朋友身边,把一只手放在他的肩上,微微用力。

“Jethro,我的朋友你还好吗?”Ducky的轻声问道。

“是因为我做的那些事他才不愿意告诉我。”Gibbs伤心地说。

“不,Jethro不是这样的。Anthony知道你必须首先重新调整好自己的身心。在他认为你能处理它之前，他不想给你的生活增加更多的压力。”Ducky停顿了一会儿。“他也不确定你是不是想要孩子,尤其是和他的孩子。”

“我…。说实话我不想要孩子了。我很害怕我会失去他们。和Tony拥有孩子,并且是真正生理上的后代，我从来没有过这种想法。”

“那么现在呢?”Ducky问,Jethro是他的一个老朋友,但他最担心的是Tony和孩子们。他最后一件希望的事是Tony不用再承受任何更大的压力,这可能会导致怀孕出现问题。这就是为什么他们需要立即找到他们的朋友。他不知道这种情况下会对Tony产生什么影响。

“我需要见他,我们俩之间还没有弄清楚，所以我也不知道。”Gibbs停顿了一会儿。“我们有了什么?”

“都有了。”Maddie回答他,递给他一张小小的扫描图片。

Gibbs的手指轻柔的抚过这张照片,他记得当Shannon告诉他们,他们会有一个孩子的时候他是多么快乐。

“我的孩子们。”Gibbs小声说。他本可以过上他想要的生活,和他爱的男人拥有孩子，如果Tony也对他有同样的感觉的话。

“我们需要现在就找到他。无论是谁带走了Tony，如果他们伤害了他或者给我的孩子造成了任何问题,他们会为此付出代价。“Gibbs咆哮道。

Ziva McGee面面相觑,不知道该说些什么

“你们两个还好吗?”Abby绞着手指紧张地问道。她不知道如果他们说不，她可以做什么。她喜欢他们两个,但她现在担心的是Tony和小宝宝们

“呃,不确定。我认为我还行。”McGee回答，看起来非常困惑。“等我们把Tony带回来,让我可以跟他谈谈，我会感觉更好的。”

“Ziva ?”Abby问。

“我和McGee一样,让我们把Tony带回来,然后我们再讨论这个。”Ziva不知道如何是好。她过去曾经认为,在将来的某个时候,他们两个会在一起。但是后来她开始注意到他不再跟她调情,他不再不合时宜地盯着她看。现在,她知道为什么了。眼下正在发生的一切Ziva知道她到时候会跟Tony私下解决，有关她对他的感觉和他对她的感觉之类的，当然,还有Gibbs。

“我们为什么不去他舅舅的房子,他们为我们准备了一个房间。那里有我们需要的所有的设备,同时也是私人所以没有人会知道我们在做什么。”Ducky建议。“这也意味着,一旦他们找到答案,或者对可能涉及其中的人有任何想法，我们都能在场。我们显然必须还要顾及我们的工作。Abby用家里有急事的理由请了假,我已经批准了,所以她将成为我们的主要联系人。Jethro可以和她一起去,他刚刚回来,官方上仍在离职状态。”

“听起来像一个Duckman计划。”Abby笑着说。她认真地希望她不会因为这整件事失去任何朋友

Tony慢慢地抬起头,脑袋里还在咚咚作响。他设法睁大眼睛,打量着房间的四周。一切都很普通,没有什么特别的。

“啊DiNozzo探员我看到你醒了。”从一个声音说，“你本人对我更有吸引力,我想我们可以更好的相互了解。”

TBC


	15. 第十五章

十五章

Simon走进了“战情室”,环顾四周。他很高兴看到Tony有这样好的朋友。他和其余的家族成员愿意帮助做他们可以做的任何事情。他想更好地了解他的侄子。他的目光落在那年长的男人身上。Simon可以看出来Tony为什么被他吸引,Gibbs身上就有那些会让人不由自主被吸引的特质。那双钢铁般的蓝眼睛似乎能直接看穿你。

“Gibbs先生”。Simon说,他走到那个男人身边。

“是的。”Gibbs盯着他，等待知道这个男人想要什么。

“我,uhhhh,你介意我们私下谈一会儿吗?有几个问题我想问,同样我会很乐意回答你问的任何问题。”

Gibbs点点头,跟着走了出去。Abby看着他们离开,然后回过头来看看Ducky。

“Tony会没事的是吗?”

“当然，我们要去确保这一点。”Ducky笑了笑,把手放在她的肩膀上。

Simon在Gibbs走了进来之后就关上门,转身面向他。 

“好吧，”Gibbs把双臂交叉在胸前,“你想跟我谈谈?”

“你很了解Tony是吗。”Simon问,然后意识到他们所处的情景。“我的意思是从个人层面上讲,他为你工作了很长时间,对吗?”

“是的,为什么要问?”Gibbs疑惑着这个谈话走向。

“你能告诉我关于他的事吗?”Simon问。“我知道我们会把他找回来,我看到你们所有人之间关系是多么的密切。他是我的家人,我却对他一无所知,但我想从现在开始了解他。”

“我第一次见到他是在巴尔的摩,”Gibbs搬起一把椅子坐下，因为那些回忆露出微笑。“我是卧底,我需要他逮捕我。”他忍不住地笑了。

“他是因为你去了海军罪案调查处吗?”Simon坐在对面的椅子上,俯下身子全身心地浸泡在每一个细节里。

“我没有告诉DiNozzo我的计划,但他能明白我的意思。而他的搭档Danny完全不知道发生了什么。他不会忍受我的混蛋,他现在同样不会忍受。如果他认为我做错了,他会直接说出来。那里…,”Gibbs停了一会儿,“出了某个问题,所以他决定离开。我邀请他到海军罪案调查处来,我们一起走过那段路,我告诉他我不会浪费好的人才,以及他是那么的优秀。我指着他身后,告诉他这就是人力资源处的大门。”

“他做了什么?”Simon想知道。

“他走了进去,申请被接受了，然后进行了训练。他一通过，就加入了我的团队。”

“你做了这一切不是吗?”Simon咧着嘴笑,他看到Gibbs脸上困惑的表情。“我的意思是是你让他接受并且说服他加入了你的团队,对吗?”

“是的,我知道他将是一名非常优秀的探员。我曾经告诉他父亲,Tony是跟我合作过的年轻探员中最好的,这一点从未改变。”

“你见过他的父亲吗?”Simon的声音冷却下来。

“不幸的是，是的。”

“你不喜欢他吗?”

“我不喜欢他对待Tony的方式。我讨厌这个事实，但他们之间确实已经没有任何关系了,当Tony得了瘟疫的时候甚至没有人给他的父亲打电话。”

“他得过瘟疫吗?”Simon问,以确保他没有听错。

“Tony遇到的麻烦比任何其他我认识的人都要多,但他也能够自己搞定那些。”

“是什么时候让你意识到你爱上他了？”

Simon不打算多说什么其他的，因为他已经听过Tony是怎么怀孕的。现在,在和Gibbs谈过之后，他心中对于这个人确实爱他的侄子没有任何犹豫。而他震惊的表情也证实了他的想法。

“我不知道，它慢慢的就产生了。这么长时间我一直爱他，我不知道还有其他任何的方式可以解释这个。”Gibbs忽然低下头,愤怒咆哮着对这个完全陌生的人展示着他的真实感受。

“等我们把他找回来,你最好告诉他。我认为他很想知道他爱上了爱他的人。”Simon站起身,走出了门离开。Gibbs张大着嘴盯着他。

“你好,我是Justin,是Tony的家族还有他个人的一个朋友。我希望我是一个非常亲密的朋友。”他流利地对着房间里的人说道。

Simon眨了眨眼,这仅仅是Justin的风格,但是房间的人并不知道。

“我并没有这样期待。”从门口传来Gibbs的咆哮声。

 

Tony慢慢地醒来,然后下意识的把他手放在他腹部。他不知道他在哪里,他现在开始觉得有些恶心。这不是晨吐,他知道他被下了迷药。他只是希望这不会伤害到他的孩子。

“Jethro,”他抽泣着。“我希望我能告诉你,我爱你,我们要有一个家庭了。希望我不会太迟。”他闭上眼睛进行他多年来的第一次祷告。他在他的母亲去世，他的父亲那样对待他之后就不再祈祷了。“如果在我身上发生了任何事，请让孩子们活下来。”他会成为一位看不见的父亲守护着他们,用他的一切去爱他们。Tony希望他能够再次见到Gibbs,但他有不祥的预感。

TBC


	16. 第十六章

16章

Justin走进房间,直接来到Gibbs面前,微笑着看着他。

“所以你是那个父亲,我的意思是另一个父亲。”Gibbs只是盯着他,没有说一个字。“好吧,我只是…”Justin挥了挥手表示他会让年长的男人一个人呆着。他径直到哥特式法医科学家身边。Tony以前工作的那地方挺古怪的，有各种稀奇古怪的人。

“嗨,”Abby在Justin走到她的身边时笑了笑。

“你好,我是Justin。我是生产时的外科医生。”他伸出手,等着另一个女人握住他。

Abby用自己的手完完全全包裹住他的手,然后使劲摇晃。

“你好,我是Abby。”她欢快地高声说道。

“至少你会和我说话。”Justin咕哝着,看着Abby在困惑中皱着眉头看着他。

“你这是什么意思?”Abby想知道,很明显,她错过了什么。

“他甚至不跟我说话。”Justin朝Gibbs努了努下巴。

“噢,Gibbs就是这样的,他并不针对任何人。”她咯咯地笑了。

“如果你要这么说的话,我只是想知道更多关于Tony的事。我和他没见过几次,因为我要为他做剖腹产,所以我只是想多了解一点关于他的事。”

“哦,真的。好吧，在这种情况下很高兴认识你,Gibbs毫无疑问会想要和你说话。”

“为什么会变得和之前不一样?”Justin疑惑。

“他会想要确保你足够有经验。他对他关心的人非常有保护欲,Tony，我和他的父亲可能会在那个简短的列表首位,紧随其后的是Ducky。还有其他人,但Gibbs并不和许多人非常亲近。” 

“哦,我之后会过去,向他更好的介绍我自己,那么,你能告诉我一些Tony的事吗?”

“你为什么这么想了解Tony?”Abby用怀疑的眼光看着他,他看起来似乎太过专注于了解她的朋友。

“我认为他很迷人,我想更多的了解他。”Justin对她笑了笑,他绿色的眼睛淘气地闪烁。

“你得不到Tony的,你意识到了这一点的是吗?”Abby怒视着他,她不想让他再待在这里如果他会造成任何麻烦的话。

“我知道,但是一个人可以梦想不是吗?”Justin笑着给了她一个漂亮的眨眼。

“我想是这样。”Abby勉强笑了下。

“在某些方面你很像Tony。”

“你指什么?”

“他总是调情,Tony只是忍不住,有时候所有人都发现了这一点。我花了好一段时间和他混熟,但是一旦你了解了真实的他,会颠覆你对他的印象。”

“颠覆?”Justin饶有兴趣地看着她,他将会更多地了解他。

“他聪明,真正的聪明。Tony有一个警察脑子,他可以一无所有的情况下把事情连起来。如果你需要帮助或者有个人在你的背后,他就会与你同在。人们认为他总是一刻不停地外出约会,但他和Gibbs其实是如此相似。”Abby解释说,她转过身,看着Gibbs。

“怎么相似?”Justin问道。

“Gibbs会工作到晚上11点,然后在午夜Tony会回来工作到两点…。”Abby在Gibbs看向她的时候停下说话。他看起来迷失在她的眼睛里。

“我得……”Abby向他头发花白的的朋友挥舞着她的双手,她对Justin笑了笑，走向那位准爸爸。

“Abby。”Gibbs在她走进他的怀抱时笑了。

“我们会找到Tony的是吗Gibbs?”Abby望进那双她学会了去信任的钢铁般的蓝眼睛。

“我们当然会，Abby,他和孩子们。他们被找到的时候一定平安无事。”Gibbs看向Justin;那个男人身上有他不喜欢的东西。“所以你们两个谈的是什么?”Gibbs说,他向着迷人的外科医生点了点头。

Abby转向看了眼Justin,然后转身。“我们只是在谈论Tony。他似乎喜欢他。”Abby看着Gibbs脸上的表情逐渐僵硬。“他知道你和Tony的事。”Abby开始尝试挽救局面。“你和Tony真的要在一起了吗?”黑头发的法医科学家盯着他等着答案。

就在这时,Simon走进了房间,走到Gibbs和Abby站在那里。Simon意识到此时Gibbs的心情并不好,这让他的目光瞟向其他人。最终，落在Justin身上,Simon忍不住轻笑。Gibbs转身看着他。

“你笑什么?”Gibbs想要知道。

我刚注意到你看Justin的眼神,他说了什么?”

“没对我说，Abby说他似乎只是对Tony感兴趣。尽管他知道Tony不是单身,或者之后不是单身。”Abby对着眼前两个她最亲爱的朋友发现自己陷入其中的情况皱起了眉头。

“这就是Justin。”Simon咯咯地笑了。”他会和每一个吸引他的男人调情,即使别人已经有伴了。这完全不能阻止他。他喜欢挑战，但他并不总是能成功。之后他就会找一个新的对象。我就是完美的例子,很长一段时间里他都在对我调情。看看我们现在。”

Gibbs怒视着Justin,然后转向Simon。“只要确保他远离Tony,还有不再问关于他的个人问题。Tony是绝对禁止和他谈论的,除非是孩子的事,甚至我会很高兴如果有其他人能代替他。”

Simon耸了耸肩,“我不确定我们还能找到别的信任的人。这是一个非常微妙的局面,不管你怎样评论Justin,他都会尽力做到最好。如果我处在Tony的位置，我会选择相信他。well,我曾经是。Justin本来要为我做手术,但是意外发生了。这无法事先预料,你得学会忍受它。”

“我并没有很多的选择,我想?”Gibbs嘟囔着。

“Gibbs，我知道你能做到的。”Abby笑着说。

XXXXX 

Tony强迫自己睁大眼睛,他知道他已经中了迷药。这不是他第一次有这种感觉。他希望这不会伤害他的孩子。他觉得很奇怪,他现在已经足够清醒到能思考他自身以外的事了。Tony抓住床沿撑起自己，站了起来。他看了看周围,没有窗户，只有一个进出的门。 

“请开开门。”Tony承认他内心深处不抱希望。他抓住门把手扭动。它是锁着的,就像他预计的那样。Tony有一段时间没有工作了,他不认为自己树立了任何新的敌人。Tony不理解为什么会有人想要他。我唯一改变的事是,他怀孕了。但是,不可能是因为这个,不是吗?Tony必须得找到出路,但他知道如果他做不到，Abby和Ducky会找到他。

“哦,上帝。”他喃喃自语。这意味着他们必须要告诉Ziva 和McGee。

XXXXX 

男人坐在舒适的椅子上。他拿起原本放在他旁边的桌子上的一杯酒。他尝了一口,然后把它放下来,这是他的味道。他抓起一个遥控器，朝着面前的电视按下按钮。在一个非常大的屏幕上,Tony DiNozzo出现在他的面前。

“你和我都会得到乐趣的。”当他看到他面前的这幅景象，他拿起酒又喝了一口。他等不及想要他们能在一起。事情出来变数,即使他发现了Tony在等待着什么。这件事还是关于报复。直到他开始观察他,更多的了解他,事情才真的改变了。他的复仇计划已经不同了。他要和Tony在一起,一起维持一个家庭。他本来是要让Simon知道在他离开了他时所犯下的的错误。但是,现在有了更好的,他会有一个家庭。

男人站起来走到大屏幕前把手放上去，他轻轻地抚摸着面前Tony的影像，希望着它是真实的。

XXXXX 

Tony在门打开的瞬间回头。当他意识到那个带走了他的人是谁时他几乎惊掉了下巴。

“Justin?”Tony战战兢兢地问。

TBC


	17. 第十七章

第17章

“你好Tony。“Justin笑着说,他走到椅子前上坐下。

“到底是怎么回事?”Tony对他大叫,最后终于发现了背后黑手。

“你最好冷静下来,这么激动对孩子不好。”Justin如实地回答。

“好。”他咬牙切齿地自语道，一边移动到床边坐下。“为什么我会在这里?”

“那是一个相当有趣的故事。”Justin更舒适地靠在椅背上。

“等等,是一个以你侵犯了我和Gibbs,等我怀孕了之后,你再绑架了我为结局的有趣的故事吗?yeah，听上去是什么滑稽故事的开头。”Tony怒视着他,惊讶地摇了摇头。

“不要用这样的语气跟我说话Tony。我可不能忍受这个。”Justin的眼神变冷了,他盯着房里的另一个人。

“我很抱歉。”Tony尽可能礼貌地回答。他知道他必须小心,不会触动什么事。他还有孩子要考虑。

“没关系Tony。我知道你承受着巨大的压力。”Justin笑着看着他。

Tony只是盯着这个技艺精湛的外科医生,他的医学头脑完全迷失在了阴谋里。他知道直到他获救之前他得一直和Justin周旋下去。对他来说这是一件好事，他可是卧底工作的专家。

“所以,你要告诉我一个故事吗?”Tony对他微笑。

“是的,我与Simon一起长大，从我有记忆开始，我就记得我爱他。我以为我们一直会在一起。我们就像其他人一样有了争吵。然后他就离开了,遇见了另一个人。Simon忘记所有关于我的事,忘了我们对彼此意味着什么。他说当初只是青少年间不成熟的爱，但现在他懂得了真正的爱。我假装为他高兴,他们认为我是他们的朋友。我只是想要Simon能回到我身边。然后那件事就发生了,他怀孕了。我本应该是孩子的另一个父亲。我不能让他们在一起有一个孩子,所以我做了一件事。”

“是你让Simon舅舅失去了他的孩子?”Tony用一只手盖住腹部。他深呼吸几下让自己冷静下来。

“这样做是正确的，Tony,但它是不够的。他们住在一起。所以,我不得不想出另一个计划。我知道所有关于你母亲的事,包括怎样和家族断绝关系。那一天完全是巧合,你跟某个人在医院里谈话。我听到你的名字,我看到了你。尽管你根本没有看见我。我想到了我能做的事情。我知道有一定几率你和Simon有相同的遗传特征,因此我必须要确认你是否会怀孕。”

“所以,你设计了我和Gibbs。”Tony用手扶住额头,试图消化这一切。

“是的,谁叫你们两个总在一起。现在,我已经见到他了,他很粗鲁。我不明白你看上了他什么。你可以有比他更好的选择。”Justin对Tony笑了笑。

“更好的选择,你的意思是，指你自己吗?”Tony停顿了一下,他被Justin说的话震惊了。“等等,你见过Gibbs了,什么时候?”

“在Simon的家里,他们都在找你。”Justin洋洋得意地笑道。“我步行穿过整个屋子,没有人知道你在我手里。”

“Gibbs回来了。”Tony深吸了一口气,他知道,他马上就会被找到了。

“他似乎急于找到你和宝宝。我不认为他会成为一位优秀的父亲。嗯,他永远不会是的，不是吗?”

“所以,你控制了Gibbs和我做爱。然后我怀孕…”Tony停下来看着Justin表示他应该继续这个故事。他需要让他有事可以占据注意力,让他一直说话。

“我跟着你,然后我第一次遇见你。当时我已经明白了Simon的意思。当你找到了那个你爱的人,在长大之后他却变了。所以,我一意识到我们命中注定要在一起，我不得不改变了我的计划。现在，我不能杀了你和孩子们来让Simon痛苦,不是吗?”

“你当然不能。”Tony喃喃地说，现在他发现他是如此的接近死亡。他毫无疑问必须合作,否则将会被杀死。Tony眨了眨眼把眼泪憋回去,他想到如果Gibbs找到了他毫无生气的尸体,还有他们未出生的孩子。Tony不认为Gibbs还能再次经历这样的事。

“我们只需要等到风头过去,我不能离开,那太可疑了。我可以带上你一起离开,去我们可以快乐生活的地方。”Justin站了起来,走到Tony身前。他在他的前额上吻了吻。“你最好躺下,这些药物可能仍让你有点昏昏欲睡,我们都不想你摔倒,不是吗?”

XXXXX 

Gibbs在倒在了Simon家的沙发上。他不打算去任何地方,除非有了Tony的线索。他深呼吸,闭上眼睛。没过多久他沉沉的睡去。

XXXXX 

Simon和Abby听见Gibbs尖叫的声音跑进房间。

TBC


	18. 第十八章

十八章

“Gibbs,Gibbs。”Abby冲到他身边,摇醒他。

Gibbs睁开眼睛,他深吸了几口气,试图减缓他还在快速增长的心跳。“Tony。”他低声说。

“Gibbs?“Abby胳膊的搂住他的身体,拥抱他。“你做了噩梦吗?是关于Tony的吗?”

“我看到Tony摊在床上,血从他的腹部流下来。我怎样都碰不到他，他们。我太迟了,当我的家人需要我的时候我不在那里。我崩溃地跌落到地上,抬起头来。他站在那里。他站在床上,手里拿着刀,他在笑。”

“谁在笑?”Abby问,即使她想要大声尖叫道‘要马上找到他们’。

“Justin。”Gibbs简单地回答。

“Justin?”Simon疑惑地低头看向Abby。

“他身上有些东西让我的直觉尖叫了。”Gibbs抹去他脑子里的画面,看着Simon说。“你们和他是什么关系?我的意思是说,具体的细节。你说他以前对你有兴趣?玩那之前、期间和之后又发生了什么事?”  
在困惑中Simon看着Abby。“我不明白”。

“Gibbs的直觉很少出错。有些事可能和Justin有关,就算他弄错了也没人会损失什么。”Abby希望Simon能相信她对Gibbs的看法。

“好吧,uhhhh，Justin。”Simon坐下来,开始回想他能记得的一切。“好吧,我们一起长大。对我来说他就像一个哥哥。我从未想过他还能是其他什么。他总是一个非常敏感的人。他总是跟着我,嫉妒我的朋友。我只是把它兄弟嫉妒或英雄崇拜的东西。我们从来没有去约会过,起码我不认为那些是约会。”

“你什么意思?”

“我离开了家,遇到了Michael。我完全爱上了他。正如他们所说,这是一见钟情。我越了解他就越爱他。他对我也有同样的感觉。当我们回来时,Justin并不快乐。他指责我背着他偷腥。我当时很困惑都是一种保守的说法。我不知道他有那样的感觉。我试图向他解释他感觉到的只是青少年的一时激情,终有一天他也将坠入爱河,意识到这一点。”

“这可不仅仅是对你感兴趣后来换了目标。”Gibbs生气地低语。

“对不起,Gibbs,但多年来,我从来没仔细想过它。它就那样开始,他对我有兴趣，和我调情,然后没有得到回应,但是……”Simon停顿了一会儿。

“什么?”Gibbs咆哮道。

“当我怀孕的时候Justin并不怎么开心。他非常生气的走了,但几天后他回来的时候,似乎开心多了。我以为他是刚刚接受了这个,但几天后,我在一次事故中失去了我的孩子。我也失去了生育的能力。Justin是我的外科医生,我一直以为那是因为他所说麻醉药的作用。你知道,我的心创造了一些东西来代替我的自责。”

“是什么,你停止浪费时间,告诉我。”Gibbs准备把Simon推到墙上，强迫他现在告诉他所有的一切。

“我以为他当时说了,他想要让我知道, Michael和我不能在一起,他必须确保我们不能也永远不会拥有孩子。”Simon扭头不看Gibbs的脸。

“什么?你不认为这很重要吗?”Gibbs大喊道。

“我当时刚刚失去了我的孩子,他们都不知道我能不能活下来。我认为这是我脑子里的臆想。我在特别长一段时间都没有再想起它。在那件事之后,Justin有点疏离和生气。我认为这是因为他认为他没有成功追求到我,然后他又变回原来的Justin了。”

“Abby”。

“Gibbs,找出我们能知道关于他的一切。我会通知Tim和Ziva。”

“哦,上帝,我简直不敢相信。他杀死我的孩子,还让我再也不能怀孕了。”Simon抬起手捂住嘴,向着盥洗室冲了过来。Michael紧跟着他。没过多久可以听到有啜泣声传来。 

Abby站了起来,走过去,关上了门。

“如果Tony和我的孩子出了什么事,我会让他付出代价的。”Gibbs嘟囔着。

“我不认为他会。”Abby突然说。

Gibbs转过头去看着她。“你什么意思?”

Abby在那对蓝眼睛看向她时深吸了一口气。她讨厌它们看起来很愤怒的样子。“他抓到了Tony,然而他还在问关于他的私人的问题。”

“Abigail是正确的。”Ducky回答着来到他们身边。“看来这个Justin是一个强迫症性格的。似乎在起初的时候,我认为他可能已经开始伤害我们的Anthony。但我想在他和他见过面之后事情发生了改变,我们都知道Anthony是多么容易让人喜欢上他。”

“如果他染指了他。”Gibbs转身盯着窗外。“Tony你在哪儿?”

XXXXX 

Tony慢慢睁开眼睛,努力移动自己的身体。但他不能，因为他的手被绑在床上。

“我亲爱的Anthony。”Justin小声说,他伸出手，手指慢慢抚过Tony的脸。

TBC


	19. 第十九章

19章

Gibbs在房间里不停地来回踱步,紧盯着他的团队试图找出所有关于Justin的信息。可是这比他预想的超出了太长时间。

“该死的,我们有了什么吗?”Gibbs对他们大吼。

“到目前为止我只能找到他的公寓,没有其他在他或他的家人名下的房产。Ziva已经去检查过。没有人在那里。她现在在回来的路上。”Abby头也不回地回答。

“他有一个避暑别墅。”Simon在门口说。每个人都转过身盯着他。“对不起我离开了一会儿,一下子要接受好多事。等我的侄子回来的时候我一定能正确地处理好这些。”他向Gibbs歉意地点点头。“他有一个兄弟会的兄弟 Matthew Jenkins,他已经死了,他把避暑别墅留给了Justin。他曾经希望我能和他一起住在那儿。但是我不知道具体的位置。”

“McGee。”Gibbs命令道，一边走到Simon面前。

“在找了boss。”McGee回答。

“我知道失去了孩子是什么感受。我很遗憾你失去了亲人,还要再次重温这一切。”

“谢谢。”Simon回答。

XXXXX 

Tony正努力试图挣脱镣铐,他醒来的时候完全吓坏了。Justin深情地盯着他。这让他想吐,特别是当他抚摸他的腹部的时候。Tony知道Gibbs和其他人会找到他们。他只需要支撑住并且继续假意逢迎,直到他的骑兵赶到。通常,他会觉得这很容易。卧底是他的强项,但他发现自己很难掩饰被这个变态触摸带来的厌恶。

“Tony,我们将会有一个幸福的家庭。我真希望我现在就可以展现给你看。感觉我们合为一体，我们的第一次做爱一定美妙非凡。”Justin小声说,他低下头,轻轻地吻了Tony的嘴唇。

Tony强迫自己不要厌恶地躲开。至少知道此刻他不是要被强奸，这让他松了一口气，同时也给了他时间来制定自己的计划。他知道其他人一定会找到他,但是有一个后备计划也没什么坏处。

Justin向后退开,轻轻一笑。然后他弯下腰从地板上拿起了一些杂志。Tony盯着它们，全都是关于儿童房的家具。

“一个儿童房吗?”Tony问。

“是的,我想我们可以开始对我们想要的东西做一些决定了。我有钱,所以这不是一个问题。Simon也想确保你和你的孩子都会好好的。他非常以家庭为重。”

Tony震惊地张大嘴巴，惊讶于Justin严重的妄想。他是真的以为他们会组成一个幸福的家庭。他已经无视他当初为了Simon所做的一切和他绑架了Tony的真实原因。事情比他预想的更糟糕。Justin的状态远超出了他的预计,任何救援对他来说都可能会被当做一个真正的威胁。

Tony设法控制住自己。一个微笑绽开在他的脸上,看到Justin对此整张脸都亮了起来。“也许,我们应该跟Simon舅舅谈谈,听听他对于儿童房的建议?”

“我不确定。”Justin皱了皱眉想。

“我从来没有过一个真正的家庭,直到遇见Simon舅舅。我真的希望他可以成为这一切的一部分。这对我来说意义重大。”

Justin点点头。“我会给他打个电话,看看他是怎么想的。”外科医生站起来离开了房间。

Tony偷偷地松了口气;他只是希望无论谁接到了电话都能暂时顺着他。如果他们没有,事情可能就会过早结束。“对不起Jethro;我希望我能亲口告诉你关于我们的孩子。”他低声说。他一想到年长的男人就心痛。

XXXXX 

Simon把手机从他的口袋里抽出来,然后盯了它一会儿。他抬头看着Gibbs。“是Justin。”

每个人都转过身来震惊地看着他。为什么他会打电话过来?

TBC


	20. 第二十章

二十章

Abby抓起她的手机冲到电脑前,翻找Simon的手机号码。他们都确保每个人都有对方的号码,以备不时之需。她一找到就马上输入电脑开始跟踪。她祈祷这能告诉他们Tony的位置。一件比较好的事是,Paddington家很有钱，因此他们可以接触到所有寻找Tony所需要的电脑和系统,来让他们尽快的找到他。

Simon只是盯着她,他的手机继续响着;他等到Abby转向他点了点头。

“Justin。”Simon试图让他的声音听上去愉快。他想要做的最后一件事就是把Justin从伤害Tony的边缘推开。他的眼神充满了惊恐,他环顾房间。“是的,我很想为儿童房提供建议。”他耸了耸肩,脸上带着疑惑的表情。“在这些情况下，家庭的意见是非常重要的。”

“还不行。”Abby小声说,她挥舞着她的手向Simon表示,她需要他们继续说话。

“你有自己的想法吗?嗯,同时有了一个男孩和一个女孩的情况更加复杂。”他在Justin说的时候停顿了一下。“好吧,他们可以住在不同的房间,或者你可以做成一半一半的。另一种方法是选择一个中性的颜色,我想我有一些中性的装饰物。Tony想要什么?”Simon转身看向Gibbs,笑了。“不,你不需要重复，我可以听见他说的话。”

每个人都松了一大口气。显然知道Tony还活着真是太好了。Abby突然用她的手指点击着键盘,一个地址闪现在她的屏幕上。她抓起一支笔和一张纸写了下来。Gibbs走过去夺过它,然后转身冲出了房间。

“请快点。”她低声说。

“我会好好想想,然后再回复你和Tony。我相信我们能找到最好的方案的。好吧,是的,他需要休息。我们到时候再谈。”Simon深吸了一口气就切断了电话。“他疯了。”

“哦,是的,显然他是疯了。”Abby回答。她抓起她的手机。

Simon看着Abby拨通了另一个号码，复述了地址的细节。他等着她做完这些。“你在干什么?”

“我想确保Ducky和Maddie会跟在他们后面。这样他们就可以好好照顾Tony了，Maddie是他的医生。”Abby解释道。

“这很有道理。我猜你经常这样做?”Simon询问。

“你的意思是发现我最好的男性好友怀上了他刚刚从墨西哥回来的男老板的双胞胎?然后他又被原本计划为他接生的外科医生绑架?那个外科医生还恰好痴迷于他长久失去联系近日才相认的舅舅吗？不，这对我来说是头一遭。”Abby咧着嘴笑道。

Simon摇了摇头,笑了。“我不是这个意思。我的意思是送他们去救人。”

“是的，如果我们知道某些人有了麻烦，首先我们会尽可能去帮助他们。而你找不到任何比他们做得更好的人了。”

“这真是太棒了。”Simon知道他们不会愚蠢冒险。Gibbs将尽一切努力找到Tony和他的孩子,并且确保他们的安全。

XXXXXX 

Tony深吸了一口气。他知道,Gibbs和其他人会找他。他希望他们已经开始对Simon舅舅的手机来电进行了追踪。让Justin一直谈论儿童房很容易。而Tony也确保他可以被听到,让他们知道他还活着。

Justin走到Tony身边，弯下腰轻吻了一下他的嘴唇。“Simon听起来很兴奋。他认为他有些东西可以留给孩子们。”

Tony给了他一个耀眼的笑容,试图计算出Gibbs要多长时间才能来到这里。他还必须考虑到Gibbs也开车来的事实。他希望他可以先躲到相对安全的地方,或者在他的骑兵到达之前能用一扇锁着的门把他和Justin隔开。

XXXXX 

Ziva看着Gibbs的手在方向盘上收紧。她希望着和祈祷着,他们会及时到达那里。她不知道Gibbs能否熬过第二次这样的劫难。她转过身,看着窗外。当她想到了Tony和Gibbs要在一起她还是不舒服。Ziva知道Tony的调情只是他本身的一部分。所有她指责他嫉妒,指责他想要她时候都只是她自我的想法。实际上这全都是她一直想要的东西。这对他们来说可能是一个机会,但她瞬间就摒弃了这个想法。Gibbs和Tony最后会在一起。Ziva想到他们的时候忍不住微笑。这是他们应有的结局。

“我们到了。”Gibbs，轻声说，他熄了火,从车里走出来。

Tim关上车门,环顾四周。他们把车停的离房子稍远，这样就不会让汽车的声音被听到。“你最好没事，Tony。”他低声自语。如果他发生了什么事他们所有人都会无法保持冷静。

XXXXX 

Justin听到朝着他而来的脚步声，他转头去看Tony。

TBC


End file.
